My Family
by lightning38dragon
Summary: On a mission, Shikamaru saved a kid from dying, when he woke up he doesn't trust anyone other than Shikamaru, so the Hokage asked him if he wants to adopt the kid, what will he do? how will Temari help? Please Review and respective criticism is allowed
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru P.O.V

I was walking down the road hands in my pockets, I just finished my mission early, it was a pain, Tsunade always working me to death, I sighed I looked at the clouds, they were so nice today but I couldn't just sit down to watch them, what a drag

I didn't bother hurrying to go back home, I'll just be greeted with more troublesome things, like reports, paperwork, but worst of all his troublesome mother and troublesome teammate, I sighed again

After a few minutes of walking, I heard rustling in the bushes, I grabbed my kunai out of pure instinct and put my guard up waiting for an attack, but all I heard was whimpering, I narrowed my eyes in confusion, I slowly walked over to the bush were the noise came from and peeked

My eyes widened at what I saw, a kid about 6 or 7 years old, where covered in blood, scratched and bruised, I leapt from him, and saw that he was still breathing good, I carefully took him in my arms

And leapt from the tree, being careful not to make him lose more blood, I heard coughing I looked down and saw the kid opened his eyes a bit "Wh-Where am in?" "Don't talk kid, you're going to be okay" he looked at me for a few minutes and then closed his eyes

His breathing was becoming rigid, and short I cursed, Konoha was 6 meters away, where the hell was a medic when you needed one, I leapt faster than I ever before, at the same time, praying that I'll make it

(Meanwhile in Suna)

Temari P.O.V

"You want us to go on vacation!" we were currently in the kazekage office, Gaara in his desk not bothering to look up at me, while me and Kankuro where in front of his desk confusion etched on our faces

"Yes Temari, I want you and Kankuro, to take a vacation in Konoha for two months at least" it was Kankuro's turn to speak "Why that long Gaara?" he sighed, put down his pen and finally looked at us

"Because the two of you need a break, whenever I see the two of you, your either taking missions, patrolling, doing paperwork or anything that do not relate to resting and relaxing, were at peace but the two of you seemed to be at war, when I look at you"

We sweat dropped at Gaara but it was true, but I wasn't giving up that easy "But Gaara what about you, you have more work than us" he just looked at me, not "I am the Kazekage Temari it is my duty"

"But-" "No buts Temari if you will not take this request from your brother, then you will obey this request from your Kazekage, is that clear" I mentally cursed the day Gaara became Kazekage, I sighed knowing we can not disobey the Kazekage

We just nodded "Good, you may now leave and pack, the two of you will leave tomorrow" we nodded again, Kankuro was the first to leave, giving Gaara a thank you, he tried to smile but we could tell there was something in his mind

I stayed there a bit longer, looking at Gaara, actually glaring at Gaara but he seemed to be unaffected, I sighed and was about to head to the door when "Temari, I hope you're not angry with me, you and Kankuro are the only family I have left, I don't want to see the two of you pass out because of work"

I turned around and smiled at him, I circled Gaara's desk and gave him a sisterly hug, in the past if someone did this, it was going to be their death wish but, it just shows how much we became a family

He returned the hug "I know Gaara, thank you" I broke the hug, and smiled at him, he smiled a small smile, I walked over to the door but stopped "Gaara, make sure you don't overwork yourself too"

I heard a heart melting "Thank you nee-chan" I was so happy, it wasn't everyday Gaara called my nee-chan, so I treasured every moment of it

I was in my room, getting ready to pack, even though Gaara wants us to take a break and just relax, couldn't he pick any other village other than Konoha, it wasn't like I hated it, it was even like my second home to me, since I always traveled back and fourth

And I have great friends there but…. I can't believe I'm saying this, it's because of a certain pineapple-headed Konoha ninja, were not enemies or anything actually he was my best friend there

But the real reason I don't want to go is that somehow I Sabaku no Temari fell in love with the most laziest ninja, without a single drop of motivation, Shikamaru Nara

I didn't know when it happen, because if I did I would have prevented it, I sighed, my packing wasn't done yet and dinner is about to begin, curse him for evading every single damn thought in my mind

Little did she know her brother Kankuro was also having thoughts of a certain kunoichi

(Bach in Konoha)

Shikamaru P.O.V

I burst through the hospital doors, I saw Sakura sitting on the front desk, "Sakura!" she looked at me and her eyes widened, she jumped out of the front desk, and ran towards me, I was about to explain when she cut me off

"No time, bring him to the bench, there isn't anytime to bring him to the I.C.U" I carefully laid him in the bench and let Sakura do her job, my heart was beating so fast from the leaping and anxiety

Never in my entire life have been this nervous before, the only times I was nervous was at the beginning of big missions and the time where Chouji was at a fatal state after the Sasuke retrieval mission, I didn't even know the kid

After a while I noticed that Sakura was getting, tense and I could tell her narrowing her eyes, like she was angry about something, I hope not because I certainly don't want to deal with an angry Sakura

After what seemed like hours, she got up, "Come on, let's get him to a room" I nodded I took the kid in my arms, the wounds were gone, you could see a bit of scratches left but it was small

We headed upstairs, I noticed there were few nurses around "Where are the other nurses?" Sakura was leading me to the kid's room while writing something down in a pad she got from the desk "Some nurses are currently out right now, but they'll be back"

"Here's his room" he opened to a room, what seem, to be a fairly normal hospital room, "You could put him there, but gently" I nodded and obeyed, "So what happen?" asked Sakura who was currently making the kid comfortable

I sighed and started explaining that I found the kid injured, and then me bursting to the door, I could feel Sakura radiating killing intent, I shivered, how troublesome, I forgot all of my female friends have soft spots for kids

Especially cute little kids, like the kid here, but I could feel there was something more to it, "I want to tell you his condition but I should tell the Hokage first" "Why?" I was puzzled did something happen?

She just sighed, she looked at me with such sadness, anger and sorrow, that shut me up "Well, I'm going to the Hokage to tell my mission report "She nodded "Yeah that will be good" we left the hospital and started walking to the Hokage tower, noting how Sakura still had that angry look in her eyes

When we reached the Hokage tower, Sakura knocked on the door and we hear a strong "Enter" when we did the smell of sake hit us, it wasn't strong but it was there, we looked at the Hokage, her desk was filled with paperwork

She had a scowl to her face, while Shizune was by the desk, with Tonton in her arms, "Ah, Shikamaru I trust you're mission went well" I nodded, she nodded back then she turned to Sakura "Sakura what are you doing here?"

She straightened up "Hokage-sama, Shikamaru found a boy half-death, risk of underweight and dehydrated" my eyes widened and my mouth slightly, who the hell would do that to a kid!

By the looks of it the Hokage and Shizuna were also shocked, they always saw kids without parents but kids getting abused! It wasn't new but that was still shocking, the Hokage recovered from shock and turned to me "Where did you find him and do you know who his parent's are?" I shook my head

"Sakura did you heal him?" Sakura nodded, she sighed deeply but there was something I'm missing "Hokage-sama, is there something I'm missing?" she looked at me, "You saved the kid right?" I nodded

"Kids like that you usually get abused" I winced at the word 'abuse' she continued "And those who get abuse have psychological trauma, they won't trust anyone, if were going to give him to an orphanage he's only going to have trouble there, and bad memories"

I nodded now understanding the situation clearly, she sighed again "Lets hope the best when he wakes up, but by the looks of it we have to expect the worse" she put her arms in her desk and started thinking

"Does he have chakra, Sakura?" "Hai, Hokage-sama" she nodded, and lean in her chair "I guess we have to wait until the kid wakes up, Shikamaru be there when he does" I looked at her puzzled "You saved him, he might trust you even a little" how troublesome but I nodded

* * *

><p>I was sleeping in my bed when I heard knocking, I got up, and muttered a troublesome, who the hell would wake me up this early, I opened the door and was greeted with a loud "SHIKAMARU!" from Naruto<p>

"You're noisy Naruto, and what do you want?" I looked at my friend, by the looks of it, he was in a hurry, "The kid you saved woke up and he's starting a fuss" I narrowed my eyes, impossible it's only been a day

"Okay, I'll take a shower and dress first" "Hurry up, Sakura-chan and Obaa-cha are pissed" I sighed troublesome, now I have one of the most deadliest Kunoichis angry, what a drag

After a quick shower and dressing in my Chuunin attire, I ran as fast as I could to get to the hospital, when I arrived at his room, I saw a very angry Sakura and a very angry Tsuande "What the hell took you so long?"

I was about to answer when Tsunde caught me off "Never mind, the kid woke up we tried talking to him but he just causes riot, he's like a ninja, you're the only one who could talk to him" "Why me?" this day was getting too troublesome

"Just go" Sakura pushed me in the room, I stumbled a bit but I regained my posture and looked at the room, it was a mess, clothes were scattered, the vase was broken, and then my eyes landed on the small child, which was currently occupying bed

He was still in dirty clothes, so they were trying to make him change, then I examined the kid from head to toe, he had spiky indigo hair that was pointing a bit to the right, fair skin and I could tell he had dark blue eyes

I finally walked over to him, I saw him tense, and by the looks of it readying himself for a fight, I sighed and held my arms up "I don't want to fight kid" he narrowed his eyes a bit, I felt him examining me.

After a few minutes of silence his eyes relaxed a bit and his tense shoulders dropped but I could tell he was still on guard "You, you're the one who saved me right?" I nodded he looked at the window, I grabbed a chair, and made myself comfortable, by the looks of it I'll be here for a while

"So who are you kid?" he looked at me, I saw the eyes of Naruto when he was a kid "Ikuto, thank you for saving me" after a few minutes of silence Tsunade and Sakura came in, he was tense again, ready to attack

"Ikuto it's fine, there not going to hurt you" he looked at me and then at Tsunade and Sakura, he relaxed, but we could tell he wasn't convinced, "So your name's Ikuto ha?" he nodded

"Ikuto-kun, why won't you allow us nurses, to dress you, since you're body is still in pain" Sakura was picking up some of the clothes on the floor, all the while coming closer to the boy but she backed to the wall seeing how tense the kid is

After Sakura said those words, I saw guilt in his eyes, he looked down on the bed "I didn't know, no one ever dressed me before" the atmosphere became tense at that, there was only one question on our minds

I looked at the clothes in Sakura's hands "Well, why don't you get dress, and then can you answer our questions, how about that Ikuto?" he looked at me, you could see surprise in his eyes and a hint of happiness, it was small but there

He smiled it was faint, he nodded. After I dressed him, (he always tensed up when Sakura came near him, so I didn't have a choice), he looked clean, but he smelled a bit

I sat down and put my arms on my knees "So can you tell us what happened, Ikuto" he looked down at the bed, and it was like I was staring at Naruto when he was a kid, the eyes of sadness and sorrow, even though he tried to hide it, it was there

"Can I trust you?" we were shocked by his response, but I guess that's understandable, by look of how his life was, "It all depends on you Ikuto" even though Tsunade wanted answers now, the kid needed time, "You could tell us when you're ready Ikuto" Sakura added, her smile a hopeful smile, he shook his head "I tell you now, all of you did save me" he took a deep breath

"Where do I start, I guess I can start, when I was born, my dad died because of me….. so ever since then my mom hated me" I could feel this was not going to go well

How Troublesome


	2. Chapter 2

Ikuto's Story and Adoption

"What happened Ikuto?" he looked at me with pain I suddenly regretted my question "You see, my mom always hated me, when I asked her why she hated me, she'll just glare at me and tell me I killed dad, at that time I'll just cry and tell her, I'm sorry, but she'll just hit me and tell me I should have been the one to die not dad"

We felt the atmosphere getting tense "So I told myself I'll gain her respect, I started training to become a ninja, since both of them are ninjas from the Lightning country, I thought I'll surprise her, but she found out, I thought she was going to be angry at me and beat me up for not being a good boy, but she didn't so I thought I did something good"

He took another deep breath, I could tell the story was going to get darker and darker "And then she trained me, I was ecstatic, she trained me on Genjutsu, at first I liked it, so I started working hard but she still didn't recognize me, so I trained harder and became a natural, and then aunt told me I was going to be used when I grow up I didn't believe it but then mom started to teach me this jutsus I didn't want to do what she told me because it was too much"

He started shaking, Tsunade's hands were in a form of a fist, Sakura by the looks of it wants to hit something and me, I was quiet on the outside but on the inside I felt rage, usually it'll be to troublesome but this kid, there's something about him

"When I told her that I can't do it or I don't want to do it, she'll beat me up and lock me in my room, she'll only give me food twice a week, when I ask her why, what did I do? She'll only tell me I don't deserve to live, that I'm bad and when I couldn't take it I ran...I just ran" he stopped

He hugged himself, his whole body was shaking Sakura wanted to come over there, but Tsunade stopped her, knowing the child does not trust them, they gave me a look, saying that I should help the kid

I mentally sighed, not knowing what to do I stood up and walked over to him, I put my hand in his back, I felt him tense he looked up at me, his eyes were filled with unshed tears, he suddenly hugged me

I was shocked to say the least, but I guess it can't be helped, I was inexperienced when it came to kids, even though I always teach kids at the academy, I patted his head reassuringly, he hugged harder

I could feel my clothes getting wet and realized he was crying he was trying hard not to show it though "Just let it out kid" I whispered I only met the kid but I already felt protective, this is going to be troublesome

After a few minutes, his crying stopped and he was quiet, I looked at the kid in my arms, "Kid" I tried calling to him, but then I realized he was asleep, I sigh came to me, but a small smile escaped me

Troublesome, I laid him down the bed, and put the covers making sure he was comfortable, when I turned around I saw Tsunade and Sakura smiling at me, I gave them a confused look "What?" Sakura giggled and Tsunade snickered

"You make a good father, Shikamaru" I blushed a bit and put a hand on the back of my head, and looked at the kid in the bed, I got to admit he definitely is cute, I heard someone clearing their throat, it was Tsunade

"We should go to my office to discuss what to do with this child" we nodded, and followed the Hokage out, before I closed the door, I toke one last glance from Ikuto and close the door quietly

When we got to the office, it was already noon, the Hokage sat down, with a huff, and ordered Shizune to get some tea "What are we going to do, if we send this kid to the orphanage who knows what trauma he'll get, if we send him to live on his own he might kill himself?" by the looks of it she was thinking long and hard, I was also thinking

His situation was different from Naruto when he was an orphan, Naruto had someone like the Third Hokage and Iruka, even the old man from the ramen stand, but this kid he had no one, he's situation is like Gaara but his mother put all her hatred on him everyday, minutes passed by in silence all of us thinking how to help the kid

"Anu Hokage-sama, if I may?" Tsunade nodded at his disciple to continue "Why don't we let him be adopted?" adoption that's not bad but there's one problem "Who's going to adopt him?" I asked, my hands in my pockets, we thought for another minute, until the Hokage sighed and looked at me "Shikamaru, how old are you?" I was slightly taken back by her sudden curiosity

"19 Hokage-sama" she nodded "And you're going to take over your clan at the age of 21 right?" I nodded where was she going with this? "And you hvae your own house right?" I nodded again, she put her back in the chair, and looked at me calculating, "Shikamaru... do you want to adopt this kid?" Woah! a kid, you got to be kidding me "Hokage-sama, a kid, I can't handle raising a kid, I don't even know the first thing about raising a kid"

She smiled "I'm sure your parents can give you tips, if not I have a book here about parenting, if you want, or you can ask help from the others" I was bewildered a kid I mean I'm sure my mom would love to give me advice but can I handle taking care of a kid "Why me? Hokage-sama, it's not like I don't like the kid but I'm sure there's someone who's more responsible than me"

She sighed "If you haven't noticed, the kid only trusts you, he'll tense up whenever Sakura or I come near him, and if his mother did teach him ninja skills, and judging by how he handled the nurses, he may become a great ninja someday" I guess she makes a point, and ninjas who specialized in Genjutsu are rare now a days, espicially after the Uchiha Massacre

"What do you say Shikamaru?" I looked at the three women in the room, how troublesome, I sighed "Okay, I'll adopt him" they smiled Sakura patted me on the back "Don't worry I'm sure you'll be a great father, judging by how you handled the kid" "Troublesome" they laughed again, "Well, you better get going and make your house clean and you better tell your parents"

I nodded, and walked over to the door, before Shikamaru left Tsunade called him "Shikamaru, when the kid wakes up I want you to talk to him okay? and don't be late" "che, Hai Hokage-sama" I saw her grin and left to go to my parent's house first, but how the hell am I suppose to tell them about me adopting a kid

I'm sure my dad would be okay with it, but my mom, oh god, how will she react, even though she always wanted grandkids she always meant with my blood and my future-wife's blood, but adoption, I shivered at the thought of my mother with a frying pan trying to hit me, but I guess that isn't rare since she always hit my dad all the time, I sighed now I'm thinking to hard, what a drag

The walk to my parent's house was too short, even though I tried to walk slower than usual, I still got there quick, too quick, for me, I walked down the path, seeing some deers in the backyard, I stood there in front of the door, I didn't even know how to say this, I waited there for a few minutes, it seemed like eternity, how troublesome, I took a deep breath

I was about knock on the door, when the door opened, and stood the very person that made me want to run and hide, all the more since I'll be telling her news that may or may not be that good "Glad you thought of visiting your parents Shikamaru" Mrs. Yoshino Nara my mom one most troublesome women alive, "Well, come in you're father is just tending to the deers" I entered

The Nara household it was still the same, couch there, table here, nothing broken from the arguing I guess mom might have cleaned it up, I sat down on the coach while mom made tea, and called dad "Shikaku, your lazy son is here, get in here, now!" yup, she's still the same a ever, bossy and troublesome, dad entered the living room, with a smile

"Hey son, what brings you here?" he sat down on the couch, I just shrugged, mom put the tea down and sat down with dad, I took the tea and mom started talking "So what happened to you recently, Shikamaru" I put my tea down "Nothing much, missions there, troublesome things here, quiet normal" dad chuckled, mom rolled her eyes "What about a girl, you're not getting younger you know"

I mentally sighed, mom was pestering me to find a girl, more so because I'm going to take over the clan in two years "Mom, you know that's too troublesome, and women are troublesome" my dad laughed, but was hit by mom on the head "Well, I want to have some grandkids soon" speaking of grandkid, I guess it's time to tell them "You don't have to wait long"

They looked at me confused written in their faces, I sighed "I'm going to adopt" here we go, how troublesome

* * *

><p>I sighed the talk with my parent's went well a bit troublesome, but well, I sighed again, I was at the mall with my parents, mom were currently shopping clothes and other things Ikuto will need, I thought back to the troublesome talk and events<p>

_Flashback _

_"What?" my mom was shock that I was going to adopt a kid "Why would you adopt a kid, when you won't even look for a girlfriend?" I sighed I looked to dad, for help to make her quiet down but he looked just as confused as mom was. I started telling everything from finding the, the kid's condition and from knowing the kid's story, mom teared up at the kid's story and looked composed but I knew he was furious _

_Mom wiped the tears away, and stood up "Okay, but I want to see the kid and have full details on his condition, and your father will come with me, and then will go to the mall to fetch the things he'll need" I looked at her like she was crazy I was about to reply but dad talked first "She's right Shikamaru, if you're going to be a father you have to act like one" he was right I guess_

_I sighed and we left to the hospital. When we got there, Sakura saw me and was relieved "Shikamaru we need your help" "What happened?" everything was fine when we left, she sighed and motioned for us to follow her, I recognized the halls we were walking to, the Halls led to Ikuto's room "Ikuto been having nightmares, we tried to wake him but, he only fussed more, we gave him an injection that will make him sleep but it will wear off soon, maybe you could help" I nodded _

_"Haruno-san, my son told me what happened to this boy, can I get the exact details on his condition, so I know what will buy for him, knowing that my son will be too lazy to do it" Sakura giggled, and talked to her, but before that she looked at me "Why don't you and Mr. Nara visit him, by the looks of it he needs your company" I nodded_

_Me and my father entered the room, we saw the sheets messed up, and Ikuto shaking his head, like someone was trying to choke him, I walked over there and grabbed his hand and whispered "Kid, it's me, you're safe" I didn't know how he heard me, but somehow he did, because he stopped shaking, I let go of his hand and took a look at dad, he was looking at the kid, like examining him for injuries_

_Sakura and mom came in, and mom immediately went to Ikuto's side but careful not to wake him, she looked at him with motherly love "Oh, he's so cute, who would hurt such a cute boy, whoever did this will pay" we sweat dropped at mom's change in atitude, "Shikamaru, don't be lazy when it come to being a parent, or I'll kick your sorry ass" they laughed and I just a muttered a troublesome_

_We stayed their for a coupe of minutes talking about living arrangements of course Ikuto will live with me at my house "Good thing we made you buy a house ha, Shikamaru" my father commented with a smile, my house was well... people like to call it an estate 10 rooms, my mom and dad wanted to me to buy it so I won't have problems with living arrangements when I get married, it was troublesome my mom making me do something so that requires more energy than I use in a week _

_It was either that or a beating. After talking about some things, we decided to go to the mall to buy somethings for Ikuto._

* * *

><p>And here we are, me and my dad were currently holding some shopping bags that my mother forced us to hold "Troublesome Women" I muttered, me and dad were sitting down, while watching mom buy a few clothes for Ikuto, even now I can't believe I'm going to be a father soon, my thoughts were interrupted when dad spoke up "Shikamaru, will be sending you some of your old clothes, Ikuto might like it since he will be a Nara soon"<p>

I nodded, but I could tell something was on his mind, I sighed and slumped back at the chair "What is it, old man?" he slumped back too and chuckled, but his face grew serious "What are you going to do, when he's part of our clan, Shikamaru?" I looked at him confused "What do you mean?" he sighed "I mean, what are you going to do, teach him, if his story is true then Genjutsu is not much your specialty"

I closed my eyes, it was true I have the average skill when it came to Genjutsu, I don't even know what his devil of a mother taught him, "I guess I could teach him some average skills, and then I'll decide from there" he nodded, and then mom came in holding bags of troublesome things, she handed us the bags, "What are theres mom?" she smiled "Just some things"

I sighed, we left the mall, while mom was nagging me on being a good father, and not be lazy, I just nodded and nodded, while my father was laughing, o great. When they went home, I had to bring all the bags by myself, what a pain, when I got home, I thought of which room I'll be putting the kids stuff in, I decided the room close to mine will be better just in case something happened

I placed all the bags, all of the rooms in my home had a bathroom, a bed and a wardrobe, why I don't know, I put the bags and decided to check what my mom bought that was so damn heavy

The first bag had some things that are needed in a bathroom shampoo, soap, toothbrush, things like that, The second bag had clothes, shorts, shirts, underwear, the third bad made me a bit confuse it had toys in them, video games, books, why did she buy these things and the last bag had some ninja things, like kunais, shurikens, weights, dad might have asked mom to buy it, I wonder why maybe for training, how troublesome

I left the room, to go make dinner, mom wanted to fix Ikuto's room, and since I know that will be too troublesome for me, I accepted her offer, while I was making dinner I thought of what mom said "Shikamaru, me and your father will help you but only now, you still have responsibilities to this child, you will be in charge of him, and since you don't have a wife you're going to take all of the responsibilities, got it, so DON'T BE LAZY!"

"Troublesome" I muttered, and then I heard the phone ring, a put the stiring spoon down and walked over to the phone "Hello" I had to move the phone away from my ear, from the piercing voice "SHIKAMARU, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME AND CHOUJI, YOU'RE A FATHER!" I put my finger on my forehead and massaged the migrane that was coming

This is going to be so troublesome


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome Home

Shikamaru P.O.V

I was walking towards the hospital, the Hokage called me saying the kid was now awake, and that I needed to explain to him about the adoption thing, what a pain

For the past day I had to go through adoption papers, my troublesome teammates, my friends and then I found out that Temari and Kankuro will be coming for a vacation here in the Leaf, great, I didn't hate them or anything, there my friends but knowing Kankuro he'll question me about being a father and when you look at it he'll annoy me, and then the troublesome women Temari

The annoying, women, the women, who makes my mind shut off completely, the women who tests my I.Q to the brink... the very women of my affections. It was troublesome really, she was troublesome, always nagging me, ruthless, in other words, she was like my mom in every way... and yet I fell for her

I dont know how she'll react when she finds out that I'm a father, I bet she'll tease me about it, but I also know she has a soft spot for kids, I guess I just have to wait and see. When I got there in the hospital I saw Sakura "Are you ready to tell him?" I sighed "I guess, I just not sure how he'll react" "I'm sure he'll love being adopted by you" I hope so, I entered Ikuto's room seeing him all alone, he was looking out the window

His head turned when he heard the door, by the looks of it he expected it to be an enemy "Shikamaru-san, good morning" his voice was quiet and calm almost like a whisper, but at the same time, it was like you could hear it in any thyphoon, shows just how much this kid had went through "Morning Ikuto" I sat down on the chair right next to his bed

He watched me for a moment but his head snapped back to Sakura, like he was expecting something, Sakura saw this and left "I'll leave you too alone to talk" his body relaxed, at that point I just realized how much work I have to do to make this kid trust people again, I just hope he won't be too troublesome, we stayed quiet for a couple minutes, I wasn't really sure how to tell this to him

"Is something the matter, Shikamaru-san" I shook my head, and slumped in the chair "Ikuto, how would you like to be adopted" I looked at him wanting to see his reaction, his eyes widened slightly, and his body started shaking "By me" I added, he must have thought that someone else wants to adopt him, he relaxed and looked at me, I could see happiness in his eyes but I also saw fear

"Why?" I was taken back by that "My mom always told me no one wants me, I believed her, so why?" so it's because of his mother, man this kid had it rough "Ikuto, all those things that your mother said, don't believe that okay, every kid deserves happiness and it's time for yours" he looked like he wanted to cry, he just wiped the tears away, and he smiled a real smile

"What do you say?" "I would be honored Shikamaru-san" I smiled, and then we heard a "DAMN IT NARUTO, I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT HERE!" "Gomen Sakura-chan" I sighed looks like the gang is here, I looked back at Ikuto, he's eyes had fear in them but you could see the slightest curiosity in them I smiled "Would you like to see my friends, Ikuto"

His thought for a moment, "Don't leave" I smiled, and ruffled his hair "Don't worry, I won't" he nodded, I walked over to the door, and peeked, there I saw Naruto holding his now bruised head, a worried Hinata and an angry Sakura, I sighed and opened the door "All of you are noisy you know" they looked at me and grinned, "Hey Shikamaru, I heard you're going to be a father, so where is he?" he passed by me and looked at Ikuto "So this is your kid ha, hey kid I'm Naruto" he was about to go there but I stopped him

"What's wrong Shikamaru?" I sighed "Haven't Sakura explain to you that he doesn't trust anyone but me" I heard Sakura sigh, "I did explain to him, that idiot didn't listen" Of course how troublesome, Naruto thought for a minute and then said "Oh yeah, Sakura did mention that, ahehehe Sorry" I sighed again

And rolled my eyes, typical of Naruto, I went over to Ikuto "Ikuto this are people are some my friends" he looked at them, Naruto grinned his fox-grin "Hey kid, Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of Konoha, believe it" I saw Ikuto smile a bit and then the shy Hyuuga "Hinata Hyuuga, nice to meet you" and then Sakura came in last "Sakura Haruno, tell me if you're sick or injured I'll heal you right away"

Ikuto's smiled didn't falter "Nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san, Hyuuga-san, Haruno-san, my name is Ikuto" "-Nara" I added, he looked at me skeptical "Since youre going to be my son, you're going to take my last name, you're new name is Ikuto Nara" his eyes widened "So that's a last name" it was a whisper but we heard it

"You never had a last name before Ikuto" Hinata asked, he shooked his head and looked down at the bed "Mom said I don't deserve to take dad's last name" the temparature in the room dropped all of a sudden, it was silent I decided to break the ice "Well, everything's going to change now" "Yeah kid will be there for you and show you the good in life" added a grinning Naruto the others nodded in agreement

We saw tears in his eyes, but he wiped it away and smiled at us "Thank you Uzumaki-san, Haruno-san, Hyuuga-san" he turned to me "Specially to you Shikamaru-san, I'll do you proud as your son" I was touched by his words and ruffled his hair "Don't worry kid, I'm already proud and you can call me dad" he looked shock, and more tears in his eyes came, he sniffled "Ikuto"

Sakura called "Ikuto, you can call us by our first names and call us Oba chan and Oji, ne?" Ikuto smiled again, you could see how happy he is "Hai! Sakura oba-chan, Naruto-Oji and Hinata oba-chan"

They smiled at the cute kid, I smiled back, maybe this won't be as troublesome as I thought

Oh how wrong I was.

* * *

><p>We were at my house, I closed the door and saw Ikuto looking at the place with awe, "It's not much but-" "Not much, but, it's huge!" I smiled so this is the real Ikuto, I chuckled I'll get him out of his shell, even if it is troublesome "You could look around if you like, I already picked a room for you, you're new stuff is in there" by the looks of it he had a shock and happy look "I get to live here and get new stuff" I nodded "You also have new clothes" I didn't think it was possible for his eyes to widen more<p>

"Clothes, You didn't need to do that Shikamaru-san, I mean you already did enough, but it's not like I don't appreciate it it's just that" I chuckled he started rambling, if this is the really the real Ikuto, without the fake smiles, then I guess it will be worth it breaking him out of his shell, I put my hands up, he stopped "Ikuto it's fine, go look around the house, you'll find a room full of stuff"

He nodded, "And Ikuto" he turned to me I smiled "You can call me dad, you know" he smiled back, I saw pure happiness, and then he started slowly walking but I could see wanted to run around, but by the looks of it he didn't want to seem rude, I went in the kitchen ad started preparing a meal for me and Ikuto, it was a simple meal, when I was done I set the table up

"Ikuto, come on it's time for lunch" I called at the stairs, but he didn't answer me, confused I walked upstairs, finding him outside his room surprised and utter joy in his face, I walked over to him, he seemed to notice me but was either to surprise at what he's seeing to turn to me, what was it that was so surprising, I looked at the room that my mother decorated and fixed

It was a big and cozy room, with a bed, a study table, a wardrobe, a bathroom, there were toys here and there, a bookshelf half-filled with books, god knows what they are, and you could see a picture frame with the Nara symbol on it, whats the big deal

I turned to look at Ikuto, I saw joy, surprise, confusion in his face, and then it clicked, his mother might not have given him these things, hell she may have just let him sleep on the floor, I almost growled at that, how troublesome, now I'm getting to dramatic, I put my hand in his shoulder and he seem to snap out of his trance, "You like it?" he smiled and nodded "Who made it, Shika- I mean... dad"

His voice seemed to soften at the word dad, I looked at the room "My parents or specifically my mother, in other words you grandparents did it" he looked back at the room "Grandparents" he whispered, it was silent for a few minutes and then I remembered lunch I put my hand in his hair "Come on Ikuto, lunch is ready" I ruffled his hair and walked down stairs

I didn't need to look to see he was following me. After lunch I decided might as well tour him around town so he could see his new home "Ikuto were going around town, take a shower" he nodded, I started washing the dishes, and noticed I changed a bit, how troublesome, when Ikuto got down newly showered, he was wearing my old clothes, a blue-shirt with the Nara symbol, black pants and ninja slippers

"Is this okay, dad?" I nodded "Yeah kid" I ruffled his hair, I seem to do that a lot lately. When we got there, I heard some whispering from the people, I rolled my eyes, gossip was a sport here in the Fire country not just for the women, but even for the guys too, how troublesome

Ikuto was looking at the Leaf, wonder and awe, I hoped we wouldn't come across my friends today, it will just be too troublesome to talk to them today, when we toured the leaf, it amazed me how much knowledge this kid has, huh, well one thing came up in my mind, this kid will definitely become a great ninja with the proper training and he'll fit well with the Nara's, now only if he could inherit the laziness and unmotivated side then, no one will question his a Nara

We then sat down on my hill, the last place I haven't showed him yet, I lied down on the grass, and closed my eyes, I didn't hear any sings of movement, I opened one eye, I saw Ikuto looking at me with curiosity I gestured for him to lie down and he did "This is what I do, when I want to be lazy, and escape troublesome things" Ikuto just sat there "Lie down Ikuto and just relax and look at the clouds"

He did, we didn't say anything I thought he doesn't like cloud-watching, but I was wrong he smiled, a relaxed smile "It's nice" chuckled and closed my eyes, after a few more minutes, I heard a yawn, I looked at Ikuto by the looks of it he wanted to take a nap. Maybe he can inherit the Nara men's Laziness, and then I saw two people walking towards us, the other one was laughing while the other one, looked emabarass

I looked closely, and saw a girl with buns and a girl with blond-hair that were tied up in ponytails, oh please not them, I looked over to Ikuto he was asleep, should I wake him, I lied back down might as well face them now, might as well face her now

"Hey, if it isn't Shikamaru" how troublesome, the last two people I wanted to see

Temari and Tenten

* * *

><p>Temari's P.O.V<p>

When we got there in the leaf, we were greeted with an annoying blond, Uzumaki Naruto, great, I was expecting someone else though, I shook my head, no, I can't think of him, I bet he's with that Ino, I felt my heart clench, I looked over to my brother and Naruto they were talking about training, my eyes moved to the Leaf, it hasn't changed much, the building that were destroyed during the war were fixed

It was peaceful and quiet, we headed towards the hotel we were staying at "Well see you guys, hope you enjoy your stay" Naruto ran off waving a goodbye, we waved back. thak god we had two rooms, so I wouldn't have to deal with Kankuro, I entered my room, like any other hotel room, it had a bed, a table, a bathroom and a wardrobe, I put my fan down, and sat down on the bed

What am I going to do today? Should I visit Na-, no!, you have to stop thinking about him, damn it! it's not like he's your only friend here, okay think Temari, who can you visit here, my thoughts clicked Tenten! of course, the past years, me and Teten became the best of friends, we train together, shop together, we did everything together

I stood up, and my mind was set, I'll go see Tenten, I looked back at my fan and decided to leave it here, were in vacation after all might as well enjoy it, I walked out of the room, I saw Kankuro "Hey Kanky where are you going?" he looked back at me I saw he didn't have his puppets with him today "Going to visit the others, Naruto invited me, how about you?"

We were walking down the streets of Konoha, "I'm going to visit a friend" he smirked "Nara" I blushed "Shut up, like you don't want to see someone" it was his turn to blush, of course I knew of my brother's little crush, I just didn't know who he has a crush on, hopefully it's not some weird girl

"Yeah, yeah, well see you back, sis" he waved off to another location, "Yeah" I walked towards Tenten's house, hoping she isn't on a mission, my hopes were answered, she was there, running their parent's shop, I entered and she squeled when she saw me "Temari, it's good to see you, why didn't you tell me you're coming here" she jumped off the counter and gave me a hug, I hugged back "It's good to see you too"

"What are you doing here?" I was about to answer when she stopped me first "Wait, we'll talk outside, my shift is about to be finish anyway, I nodded "Mom, I'm going to show Temari around" I heard an okay, "Come on" she grabbed me outside and we started walking

I told her the story about Gaara, wanting me and Kankuro to take a vacation "Well, he does have a point" I looked at her like she was crazy "What, o come on you need a break, and what better vacation place than here in the Leaf with your friends" I guess she's right, we talked and talked until we reached a discussion, were I wished we hadn't "So how are you and Shikamaru?"

My heart leaped "Wh-What do you mean?" I was blushing now, she smirked "Oh come on, I know you have some feelings for him, just how you look at each other the two of you, it's like you want to jump on each other's bones" I blushed furiously I waved it off "It's not like, that were friends" "Close friends" she added with a teasing smile

"What no!, I mean he tours me around and we hang around a lot and besides what would I see in a lazy guy like Shikamaru" what _did_ I see in him that made me fall for him "Well, the two of you are opposite, there's a saying that opposites atttract" "Is that even true?" she shrugged "Who knows" we walked for a bit "Where are we going anyway?" it was my turn to shrug

"Why don't we go to the old hill" she tought for a moment and then nodded, damn it Temari, why the old hill, that's were he is! "Temari" _he_ might be there watching the clouds or something "Temari" or maybe he's not there, but you had to pick that place "TEMARI!" I looked at Tenten, and realized I must have spaced off "You okay, I was calling you and you're not responding"

"Ah, well thinking" she gave me a questiniong look and then, grinned an evil grinned "Where you thinking of a lazy-genuis?" I blushed, I seem to be doing that a lot lately, damn him! "No" she laughed, I looked in front of us, and saw the very person of my affections sleeping, of course

But what intriguerd me was the sleeping kid lying next to him, my brain was telling me to run but Tenten had to call him, she walked over, and motioned for me to follow, my heart was leaping so fast

"Hey if it isn't the troublesome women" he gave me his lazy smile, I smriked back "Nice to see you too, crybaby" he gave me his bored look, I laughed a bit, "Hey Shikamaru, who's the kid" Tenten was in her kness looking at the sleeping kid, he looked cute, and then I looked at his shirt it had the Nara symbol on it, I know because I saw that symbol when I visitid Shikamaru

"Oh, come on Ill wake him" he brought his to the kids shoulder to wake him up "Ikuto, there someone here to see you" the kid slowly opened his eyes, and brought his hands in them to rub the sleep off, he didn't seem to notice because when he did, he tensed and scared, but he relaxed when he saw Shikamaru

"Don't worry Ikuto, there my friends why don't you introduce yourself" he's voice was still lazy but you could sense gentleness in them, it shocked me "H-hai, Ikuto, Ikuto Nara, nice to met you" he bowed showing his respect, well the kid has manners and-,WHAT! Nara!

I was about to question him, but Tenten beat me to it "Nara? Are you related?" he nodded, he's hand made his way to the Ikuto's hair and ruffled it, it shocked me, how affectionate he can be, but I was praying that my conclusion about this kid's last name weren't true but my fears were confirmed

"Yeah, he's me son" my heart clenched, why me?

**Author's Note**

**I don't know if I'll continue this story, because I haven't been getting reviews and I know I might sound selfish but, reviews inspire me to write I guess, but I will try to continue with this story and hopefully I might get more ideas, so I hope all of you will give support **

**Thank you By the way for the Reviews **

**~lightning38dragon**


	4. Chapter 4

Help and Teases

Temari's P.O.V

"Son, you have a son?" my heart clenched so bad, I always knew, he was close with Ino but god, he didn't even tell me, maybe it's a joke, maybe Kankuro will come out and yell "SURPRISE!" but no, he nodded his head, and I felt my heart stabbed, "Temari" he called me, am I seeing worry, he shouldn't be worried "Are you okay?" their eyes were on me, I looked at the small kid, I needed to get out of here

"Yeah, I'm fine, I need to go" I ran off, before they could catch me, in the distance I heard, their worried voices, I didn't want to stay there any longer, I felt something wet on my face, I was crying, I wiped it away, I will not cry if he's happy with Ino then so be it, I should be happy that he's gone in my life

I ran and ran, and went to the hotel, and slammed the door, I couldn't take it my knees gave in and I slide down the door, and cried, cried my whole heart out

(Back at the Hill)

Shikamaru's P.O.V

"Is something wrong with her?" what's her problem, troublesome women, she was fine a minute ago, Tenten sighed, a small smiled on her lips, "I'll talk to her, congratulation on being a father, by the way, tell Ino too" eh Ino, they tought I was with Ino, before Tenten left I stopped her "What do you mean, why would I congratulate Ino" she had a confuse look "Isn't she the mom?"

Troublesome, I turned to Ikuto "Ikuto why don't you walk for a bit, but not too far" he nodded, and started walking down hill, I turned back to Tenten "Do you really think Ino's the mother?" she gave a questioning look "Well the two of you were close" I sighed this is going to be so troublesome

I started explaining to her, the events that happened, adding some comments here and there, "I need to tell Temari this" I raised my eyebrow at her "Why would that troublesome women want to know?" she gave me a are-you-dense-look, she sighed "You men are all so oblivious" "Huh" she groaned "Never mind, I need to go" troublesome women, I'll never understand them

When she stood up, Ikuto was there, holding a butterfly in his hands, I smiled "Well see you Ikuto" Tenten patted his head, I could see him tense but relaxed "Bye" she waved off and then leaped fast, like she was in a hurry, troublesome, I looked at Ikuto he was looking at the butterfly in his hands, curiosity dancing in his eyes, I looked at the sun it was setting, and then I remembered my parent's they wanted to meet Ikuto for dinner

"Ikuto, want to meet you're grandparents" he looked at me, still holding the butterfly "Uhm, o-okay" he released the butterfly and he watched it fly away, it was like the first time he ever saw a creature like that, I ruffled his hair "Come on, were going over to my parent's to have dinner and they want to meet you" he nodded

We walked to my parent's house, some people occasionally whispering at us, Ikuto was quiet, too quiet "Is something wrong kid?" he looked at, then the sky "Do you think they'll like me?" so that's what, I sighed "I'm sure of it kid, just watch out for my mother, she's troublesome" he gave a smile, and nodded, the whole walk was quiet and relaxing

* * *

><p>(Nara Household)<p>

When we got there, my mom immediately smothered Ikuto in a hug, he tensed, but by the look of it he couldn't breath I sighed "Mom, he can't breath" she let go of him and gave a smiled "I'm sorry, but he's just so cute" Ikuto blushed "Th-thank you" he whispered, then we heard a chuckle, I looked over and saw dad, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed

Dad slowly walked over but Ikuto was backing up until he hid in my left leg, he stopped walking, put an arm around mom's shoulder and gave a fatherly smile, mom smiled at him, and offered her hand, Ikuto looked at me, his eyes were asking me if he should take it, I smiled softly and nodded, he did, I had to admit it was a great sight

Dinner was troublesome like I thought it would be, but it was good laughs and jokes here and there, Ikuto was slowly but surely opening up more, after dinner mom toke the dishes and went over to the sink, Ikuto stood up "Do you want help, Mrs. Nara?" mom smiled and shook her head "Don't worry Ikuto, you go spend time with your dad and grandpa" he nodded

Before he left the kitchen, Yoshino called back "Ikuto, you can call me grandma, you know" Ikuto blushed a bit and nodded with a smile

We were currently in the living room, I was setting up the shogi board, dad was in front of me, while Ikuto had his concentration on a book, the very same book Asuma gave me, when he first introduced me to shogi 'Shogi for Beginners' it was about 30 minutes when Ikuto shut the book with a satisfying sigh, "Did you finish it Ikuto?" he nodded, me and dad looked at each other then back at Ikuto

"Really now, would you like to try what you learned" dad said while making space for Ikuto "Are you sure Mr. Nara, I mean you barely finished you're game with dad" he laughed "Don't worry kid, you're dad isn't much of a challenge anyway" I glared at him, he nodded "And Ikuto, you can call me grandpa okay" "H-hai" he took the place dad was in and started rearranging the pieces

I watched him, he's good, he was having double-thoughts but he's finally his instincts, after a while we started playing, I went easy on the kid since it his first game, I felt a sense of pride wash over me when he saw through some of my tactics, after 30 minutes more, he lost but it was a good game "Great job kid" I ruffled his hair, dad nodded "That was good for your first try, you should play against me too Ikuto"

He shook his head "I won't be able too beat you grandpa, I mean I couldn't beat dad" he laughed "True, you're father still has a long way to go" "Don't let it go to your head old man, how troublesome" he laughed again, I turn to look at Ikuto he was staring at the shogi board with concentration, I smiled and patted his head "Come on kid, you need to relax and be lazy like me"

Mom scoffed "Ikuto, don't be too lazy, you don't want to end up like these two" she said while pointing at us accusingly, I just shrugged, she turned to me "And Shikamaru, you should be a good model for my grandson" "Troublesome" they laughed, even Ikuto had a small laugh, and then I heard a yawn, I looked over to Ikuto he had his hands were rubbing his eyes

I heard a soft 'awwww' from my mother, I looked over to the clock and saw that it was already late, I got up from the floor and streched my arms feeling the stiffness coming out, Ikuto was trying hard not to sleep but failing miserably, I took him in my arms and turned to my parents "Well, it's late we should get going" they nodded, and followed me to the door

I bid a goodbye to my dad he nodded and softly patted Ikuto's head, mom walked over to me and placed a kiss on my cheek, it's been so long since she did that, while she looked at Ikuto with a motherly love in her eyes, she kissed Ikuto's forehead and whispered "Goodbye Ikuto and Welcome to the Family" I smiled a bit, I bid them another goodbye and left

* * *

><p>(Shikamaru's Home)<p>

I went inside and closed the door using my foot, I slowly walked upstairs too lazy to hurry it up, I went inside Ikutos room and changed him in his light-green pajamas, and carefully placed him in his bed, and neatly layed the covers, I was about to leave when I heard whimpering I looked over and saw Ikuto was slightly trashing and his hands were trying to grab something

I walked over and got him to stop but I knew he'll just trash again if I don't do something, I scanned the room and spotted one stuff toy that was placed on the study table away from the others, it was white and silver wolf that had a konoha headband on its neck, I walked over to it and grabbed it, I put it in his right hand and he instinctly hugged it

I stayed there for a couple of minutes just in case the whole stuff toy thing doesn't work, but it did who knew that would work, how troublesome, I quietly left his room and headed to my own room which was a couple of doors away, I opened it and went to the bathroom to go shower and change

When that was done, I went to my bed and pulled the covers to me, I didn't go to sleep yet, I thought back all of the events that happened, I still can't believe I'm a father, I never expected this but I guess a ninja should always expect the unexpected no matter how troublesome it is, and then my mind wandered over to a certain sand kuniochi who ran off quickly when she heard that Ikuto was my son

When I thought about Temari's face when she heard that, I thought I saw hurt in her eyes, but I shrugged it off thinking it was probably the sun in my eyes, I yawned came to me and I got comfortable in bed, and my eyes slowly closed, the last thing I saw were an image of Ikuto, me and... Temari

* * *

><p>(Moonlight Hotel)<p>

Temari's P.O.V

"Ughhhh, I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" I was currently in the hotel room with Tenten drinking some tea, at first I didn't want to let her in because I still felt like crying, but she said it was important, and I can't argue with her since she already treatened to break the door down and she really serious, so I opened the door and then she jumped at me and told me the whole story

That Ikuto's is not really Ikuto's real son, damn it why didn't I see it before! he doesn't even look like Shikamaru! how could I could be so stupid, before I could continue on thinking how stupid I was Tenten cleared her throat "You know, you don't have to be hard on yourself, even I thought Ino was the mother, but we were both wrong" I guess she makes a point

I sighed and took mt tea "I have to admit, I'm surprised about your story" I took a sip of my tea, I really am surprise, to think that he has enough motivation to adopt the kid and help him trust people again, he can't fail to surpirse me, Tenten put the cup down "Trust me even I'm surprised, but who knows this might make less-lazy" I hope so, I put the cup down and saw Tenten looking at me with an evil grin

"What?" why do I get the feeling this is not going to be good "This is your chance" I looked at her skeptical "Come on, Shikamaru's going to need help with Ikuto maybe you could lend it, and you could get Ikuto to trust people more" I guess so "But what if the kid doesn't like me" she rolled her eyes "When I stayed I saw how innocent and sweet the kid is, he looked at a butterfly like it was the most amazing thing in the world, that kid need all the friends he can get"

Hearing those words it made my heart break, from what Tenten told me Ikuto's past is not something a small and fragile child should have, I don't blame him for not trusting people, my father was sadistic bastard but he never abused me, but I guess it's because he always stayed in his office and stayed at the bars

I fell for the kid "Andddd, he's pretty cute for a six years old" I looked at her with an you-gotta-be-kidding-me-look "What, oh don't worry I'm not going to hit on him, he's just cute for his gae, I bet he'll have fan girls one his older" we laughed at that "Well, I better go o and Temari sleepover at Hinata's tomorrow, all of us need to cath up more" I nodded, she stood up and headed to the door

When she opened it I heard a "Hey Kankuro" Kankuro must be back, I was intrested when I heard my little brother answer back "H-hey T-tenten" since when does he do that, "You okay? Kankuro, you look sick?" I leaned over to see what's happening and smirked when I saw Kankuro's blushing face when Tenten put her hand on his forehead to check if he had a fever

"I-Im fine Tenten, it's okay" he gently pushed her hand away, "Are you sure?" my smirked widened when Kankuro blushed harder because Tenten moved forward "Y-yes I-I'm fine" my guess is Tenten didn't look convinced but she let slide "Okay, bye Temari-chan see you tomorrow" she turned to me and waved, I waved back, Tenten was also so obvlibious

I looked at Kankuro and smirked at him, he glared "Don't even thing about it" I chuckled, now this vacation was starting was to get interesting, I just hope I can handle it

**Author's Note**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews I almost cried! :') Thank you so much, I already have some ideas for the story, any ideas from my readers are always welcomed, you can just put them in the reviews please. Anyway thank you again for your support**

**~lightning38dragon**


	5. Chapter 5

Symbol of Harmony

I yawned I woke up at exactly 7, I still have work to do, troublesome work, I got up and walked over to the bathroom to shower and dress, when I was done I walked downstairs to make breakfast, but when I got to the kitchen, I saw Ikuto eating cereal while on the other side of the table there was a plate with eggs and waffles

He stopped when he saw me "Good morning dad, I hope you don't mind I made you breakfast and took some cereal" I sat down in front of him "Ikuto I don't mind, this is your home too but why are you having cereal?" I didn't even know we had cereal "Well, I always have cereal for breakfast and I guess I got use to it" I mentally sighed "Ikuto next time let me make breakfast for you, you need a proper meal"

I took a bite of the waffle, I got to admit the kid's good "Thank you dad, but you don't have too" I finished the waffle "It's fine Ikuto, I'm the parent you're my responsibility" troublesome but true, I heard a faint "Thank you" I looked at him he was eating the cereal I could tell he was trying to hide his eyes, but I could feel the sadness in the air, this kid needs more than me for a friend

Does he even know the feeling of having a friend, maybe he should meet some kids in the academy, but here some kid's his age are already training to be a ninja, I sighed speaking of ninja, I should get going, wait what about Ikuto I can't leave him here troublesome

I thought of all the people Ino and Chouji will be teaching in the academy today, Sakura is working on the hospital, Naruto too troublesome, what about her, she does have a soft spot for kids but she's on vacation, I thought of more people watching over Ikuto but some of them were on missions while some of them were too troublesome to deal with, the more and more I thought of the others watching Ikuto

The more and more appealing the troublesome women becomes, I guess she won't be bad, I sighed I looked at the clock and saw I should be going, I stood up and took the dishes to the sink I'll wash them later, and turned to Ikuto "Ikuto, I'm going to work today, but you can't come with me" he looked at me with his blue-eyes and nodded

"I'll just stay in the house then" I shooked my head "No, you'll be staying with a good friend of mine, don't worry you can trust her, she has a soft spot for kids" I saw him look guarded, this is going to be hard "Come on, let's go visit her" he nodded and we left the house I made sure the door was lock and we went on our way to Moonlight Hotel

* * *

><p>(Moonlight Hotel)<p>

Temari's P.O.V

I opened the bathroom door and got out and a relaxing sigh escaped my lips, god why one thing I really love about the leafs is that I can take a warm relaxing bath, and get out of it not to feel sand in my toes, I love the Sand Village but I really wish there less sand no matter how idiotic that may sound, I took the towel and dried my hair and I already dressed in the bathroom

But I decided to dry my hair here, we were going to have a sleep-over tonight, luckily all the girls will be present, so we could cath up with everything that's been going on, when my hair was dried I brushed it, I was about to tie it up when I heard the someone knocking on the door, must be Kankuro early in the morning too, I sighed and walked over to the door

I opened it and I was about to open my mouth to give him a lecture but the words didn't come out and were stuck in my throat, there on the other side of the door was Shikamaru, o fuck! I blushed a bit, and realized my hair was still down, I saw a blush in his cheeks, and couldn't help but smile a bit, and then noticed the small kid in his side, he was looking at me with startling blue eyes

I smiled, Ikuto, I looked at Shikamaru again he still had a blush and by the looks of it trying to regain his compusure I decided I'll be the one to break the silence "Nara what are you doing here? with a cute a kid" I smiled at Ikuto he blushed and back away a bit but he gave me a small smile, Shikamaru cleared his throat

"Temari I'm sure you know who Ikuto is, the two of you didn't properly meet yesterday because you were busy but Ikuto this is Sabaku no Temari" he said while looking at the small and frail child in his leg, I gave him a friendly smile "Hello Ikuto, you can call me Temari oba-san okay?" he nodded, he was just so cute who would abuse a kid like him

I turned to Shikamaru "Do you want to come in?" I tried to act as cool as always, and hopefully it worked "I can't, I have work" that made me down a bit "Actually can I ask you a favor?" a favor he never asks me a favor "Depends what's your favor?" he motioned to Ikuto "You see like I said I have work and I can't bring him, so you think you can watch him for me" that brightened me up

"I know, you're in vacation and all but-" I cut him off "Sure" that stopped him "Sure, that's all?" I glared at him "Of course, besides I didn't get to know Ikuto so why not" he shrugged and kneeled to Ikuto, and gave him some money "Here Ikuto, if you want to buy anything don't hesitate" he looked at it shocked "But, dad, that isn't necessary" he ruffled the kid's hair

It amazed me how much he got use to being a father already "No problem kid, be good to the troublesome women" he face me and smirked, I blushed with anger and embarassment but I smirked back, and then he left, Ikuto came in and I offered him some tea

"Here you are Ikuto, enjoy" I handed him his cup of tea, he blushed "T-thank you, Temari oba-san, for the tea and for taking care of me" Tenten is right this kid is really cute "Don't worry, now wait here and we'll go out okay" he nodded, I went to the bathroom and fixede my hair, this is going to be an interesting day

* * *

><p>We decideed to go to the park, we saw some kids playing and I glanced over to Ikuto, I saw sadness and envy in his eyes, poor kid, I put my hand on his shoulder "Do you want to go to the swing?" I motioned to the swing that were swaying softly in the wind, he nodded, I could tell he trusted me only a little, because he was tense the whole way, but after sometime he got use to it<p>

And he was showing a genuine smile on his face, I stopped he jumped down "Thank you Temari oba-san, that's the first time I tried a swing, it's really fun" first time, my heart melted at that, and then I heard a bell, I looked over and saw someone selling some ice cream, I smiled at Ikuto "Do you want some ice cream Ikuto" he had a confuse look on his face

"What's that?" I smiled at him "Its sweet, you'll like it I promise" he nodded his head "Okay, stay here" I went over to the ice cream cart, I was choosing flavors, that Ikuto might like, I wanted him to taste the best, I couldn't believe what this kid went through, but I can't do anything about it now, I can only make him happy and replace his sad memories with new and happy one

Ikuto's P.O.V

While I was waiting for Temari oba-san, a ball went in my feet, I didn't know what to do but pick it up, some boys went over to me, "Hey kid, give me my ball back" I just looked at him, and put my guard up, and threw him his ball, I have a bad feeling about this "You're not from here, why don't you play with us?" the boy who talked to me had, black hair with black eyes, I could see the boy was planning something just by looking at him, I shooked my head

The boy got angry "You don't want play with us, you got some nerve to say no to me" I could feel, his anger, so I just stayed alert, the boy smirked "Hmph, I bet you're a wimp, and is afraid, or I bet you don't want to disobey you're mommy" his friends laughed, I looked unaffected but on the inside I was hurting, I thought everyone here in the leaf were nice I guees I was wrong

The rude boy was about to make another snappy comment when a rock hit him, he glared at the direction where the rock came from "Hey, who did that?" I saw a boy with brown curly hair and a slightly tanned skin, "Kin, stop picking on him, can't you see he doesn't want to play with you" he had light brown eyes, and were glaring on the mean boy who's name was Kin

Kin snickered "O, it's only you Jiro, I'm only welcoming the new kid here" Jiro glared again, "Well, you're doing a bad job at it, just because you're the strongest in our class, that doesn't mean you have the right to pick on the new kids" why was he defending me, can't he see he might get hurt, I felt something in the pit of my stomach, a feeling I didn't know what it was

It was a good feeling, Kin snickered again loudly this time "What's the class clown going to do about it?" I could feel there was fight going to happen, I didn't want that, I looked at the ground and saw the rock Jiro threw, I took it, and threw it at Kin, he yelped in pain and glared at me "Why you brat" if he wants a fight I'll give him one, but before a fight could happen, Temari oba-san came

"What are you doing?" I could tell Temari oba-san was angry, she was holding, a cone, with a something green on top of it, Kin and his friends got afraid and ran, past Jiro, and I saw them leave

The kid who helped me out, smiled at me, I heard Temari oba-san sigh, she handed me something, she smiled at me "Ikuto are you okay?" I nodded, I heard a "Temari!" I looked and saw a man with a cat-hood and faice paint, I heard Temari oba-san sigh and looked at down on me with a smile "Ikuto stay here, while I talk to someone, don't get into trouble okay?" I nodded

I watched her walk over to the man, I was now left alone with the boy who saved me, he looked at me and gave me a grinned, I just blinked, he pointed to the thing Temari oba-san gave me "Aren't you going to eat that?" he asked, I looked at it, "I should eat this?" I asked in a whisper, he heard it because he looked at me like I were crazy "You never had an ice cream before?"

I shooked my head, his eyes widened more "Well, you gotta have one, ice cream is great, one of my favorite food, my mom scolds me because I have too much, but its so good, you should eat it now, before it melts" this thing melts, I looked at him, his eyes were shining with happiness, something inside me were telling me to trust him "How do I eat this?" his smiled didn't falter

"You should lick the top and then eat the cone" I nodded and did just that, it was delicious, it was cold but not too cold, I licked again, and couldn't help but smile, Jiro saw that smile and grinned "Isn't it delicious" I nodded, and started licking it, but of course not forgetting my manners "I'm Jiro, Jiro Keomi, nice to meet you, you are?" I stopped eating my ice cream

And answered in a small voice "Ikuto, Ikuto Nara" he grinned wider "You're shy, you know that, I like it" I felt that feeling again in the pit of my stomach, I smiled, "Sorry about Kin, he's like that" why is he apologizing, I shooked my head "You shouldn't apologize, I should be thanking you" I finish my ice cream in a flash, it was just so good, he smiled "It's cool, speaking of cool, you're the first one to do that to Kin, the people he picks on are always scared of him, he's just so arrogant"

We sat down on the grass, I felt I could trust him, it's the first time I ever meet someone like Jiro, "Anyway, if he's picking on you, just tell me, I'll beat him up for you" he said while pointing to himself, I smiled "Thank you" "So tell me about you" were would I start "What do you want to know?" he thoughts for a moment "Well, who are you're parent's?"

I smiled when I thought about my father, even if he wasn't really father "I was adopted by Shikamaru Nara" his eyes widened "Really, Shikamaru Nara, the dark horse of Konoha!" I didn't know about my father being the dark horse, but I just nodded, he grinned "I heard about him, he's a jounin, who works as the captain of the Strategy division, my dad works there he's really smart, you're lucky, I bet you're as smart as him"

Wow, I have to make him proud then, as his son, I shooked my head "But, he isn't really my father, he just adopted me" I was sad but I didn't show it, he looked at me his smile was gone, oh no did I say something, but his smile was back in an instance "That's still cool, what about your mom?" my heart dropped at the thought of my mother, the women who made my life so broken

"I don't have one" I whispered, I heard a soft "Sorry" I looked at Jiro, he looked so guilty, "It's fine, I have so many people looking after me now" I tried to hide my pain with smile, he looked at me, and he smiled back not the smiled he showed me when I first met him, it was a soft and caring smile "You're strong, but you shouldn't hold it in you know, that's too much"

I looked at him shocked, but he just grinned at me "I don't how I could tell you had a hard time, but I just do, and by the looks of it you're just ignoring it and putting a smile, you shouldn't do that, when my cat died, I wanted to cry because he was precious to me, but I didn't because I didn't want people to think I was weak, but mom told me to let it out, and to just rest my aching heart, it sounded cheesy to me but I did just that"

The feeling of being happy was so overwhelming, I smiled I could already feel the tears in my eyes, "Thank you" he grinned back, he stood up and brushed the dirt of he's clothes, he offered his hand to me "What's wrong?" "Were going to play, if you want to?" he scrathched the back of his neck "What are we playing?" I never played with someone before

"Well, we could play lot's of games, like tag or hide and seek, I have a ball we could play soccer" I didn't know how to play any of those games, he looked at me skeptical "If you don't want to it's fine" I could sense hurt in his voice, I felt ashamed "No, I want to, it's just that" I bit my lip, "Just what Ikuto?" "I don't know how to play any of those games, I didn't have a good childhood, before I met dad"

I expected him to call me wierd but I was surprised when he smiled "That's fine, I'll teach you, come on let's go play soccer" he motioned over to a field where a white and black ball were laying, untouched and unsused "Are you sure?" I nodded and offered his hand again, I smiled and took it

* * *

><p>Temari's P.O.V<p>

Great, just great, I only came to the park, for Ikuto to have a good time, and maybe he'll got some friends, instead, the ice cream man, flirted with me and then when I finally beated some sense into him, Kankuro came in telling me he's damn bored, resulting in me forgetting Ikuto and when I did remember Ikuto, I looked back I saw a kid fighting with Ikuto, and by the looks of it, Ikuto was ready to fight as well, it's a good thing I stepped in before that happened

And now here I was readying to punch my brother, god he's so damn irritating, I looked over at Ikuto and smiled at the scene, Ikuto was with a child holding a soccer ball, and by the looks of it, the kid was trying to teach Ikuto how to play soccer, at least something went right "Who's that?" Kankuro asked while spotting to the kid, I sighed "Thats Shikamaru's son"

He looked shocked and pointed at Ikuto "Nara's kid, no way they don't even look a like" a vein popped in my forehead, how could Kankuro see that when I didn't the first time I meet him, I sighed "Yes Kankuro, Ill explaine, but when I do get lost" he nodded, and let the explaining begin

* * *

><p>Ikuto's P.O.V<p>

I was panting, I never knew soccer was so well so fun! even though it's my first time playing, Jiro was also panting, he grinned "That was great Ikuto, you should become a ninja, you're better than Kin!" I just smiled no one ever complimented me before, we sat down on the dirt trying to cath our breaths "Thank you, for the game Jiro" he laughed "What are friends for"

Friends, I never friends "I'm you're friend?" he looked at me and looked embarassed, "Well, of course, you're the first person who played with me, people think I'm weird, I don't have many friends, but if you don't want to be my friends that's fine" I blinked, I smiled "Sorry Jiro, I didn't mean it like that, I never had any friends, and I'll be honored to be your friend"

He grinned, "Now, you don't need to be polite you know" he scratched his nose, and I couldn't help but smile, and then we heard a "Jiro it's time to head home" I looked at my left and saw a man with curly brown hair and black eyes, he walked over to us, he must Jiro's father, he saw me and smiled "Jiro who's these?" I stood up and bowed "Nice to meet you sir, I'm Ikuto Nara"

The man laughed "So you're Shikamaru's kid, I'm Jio Jiro's father, I work with you're dad, I must say you're polite, it's hard to find kids like that these days, maybe you could teach my son a few manners" "HEY!" Jiro glared at his father, he just laughed and I couldn't help but smile, this man had a happy aura around him "Well, Jiro your mother is waiting for you, we should go home" Jiro looked sad but nodded

Even I was sad too see my friend go, before Jiro left to go with his father he turned to me "Hey Ikuto, come back here okay? we won't be able to see each other often because of ninja class, we'll meet at the afternoon and I'll come visit you sometimes" I nodded happy that I'll see my friend, then Ikuto saw Jiro's first and second finger outstrechted, I looked at him puzzled

"This is the symbol of combat, I want to do the symbol of harmony, that symbolizes were comrades, this is usually done after combat but I feel like this is the right time, you just do the symbol of combat and then we interlock it with each other" I looked at him, he's was smiling at me I smiled back, I did the symbol of combat and we interlocked our fingers, doing the symbol of harmony

I felt the wind blow softly when we did the symbol of harmony, I felt the leaves dancing on our locked fingers, I knew that I found the friend that will stay by me until the very end "Whenever you need me, I'll always be there, because were not just friends, were comrades, and comrades don't ever abandone each other, no matter what"

I felt my heart melt I smiled "Me too, Jiro" we smiled. Mr. Jio smiled, he watched the whole thing, he knew these bond will be one of the strongest bond ever, he took Jiro and Ikuto said goodbye to the father and son

He watched them leave and felt a hand touch her shoulder, Temari oba-san were there, she also saw what the boys did she didn't know what it was but I guess she'll ask during the sleepover in Hinata's house, "You ready to go home Ikuto?" he nodded, I felt so happy. When we were walking to my new home, I couldn't help the smile that were glued in my lips

"Temari oba-san" "Huh" she looked at him wondering what it could be I just made a friend" Temari smiled at Ikuto, he showed so much happiness, because she herself felt it, she put her hand in his head "Im happy for you, Ikuto" he smiled and the walked continue in silence

**Author's Note**

**I really like this chapter :) It's sweet, i hope all of you like this chapter as well, I hope some of you review :) but those who don't have the time, don't have to review that's okay, I'm sorry for the mistakes, I'm trying, THANK YOU FOR YOU SUPPORT! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Is he ready for this?

Temari's P.O.V

We were walking towards Shikamaru's home, Ikuto told me the whole story in the park, I got angry about the arrogant kid, but relaxed when he told me about Jiro, I was happy, now that he finally found a friend, other than the adults, but his voice changed when he said that he won't be able to meet Jiro much because of school, I gave him an encouraging smile

"Don't worry, Ikuto, school isn't that long" he looked up at me "But, I heard from dad, school is troublesome" damn you Shikamaru, I just gave him a nervous laugh, I need to talk with that crybaby "What do you do in school, Temari oba-san, I never went to school before" I stopped, I bit my lip, never went to school before, god that must be painful, "Temari oba-san?"

I looked at Ikuto, he had a questiniong look, I smiled at him, and continued to walk, "Well, school is good I guess, there are two schools actually, one school is were civillian kids go to, and the other one is a school were you want to learn to become a ninja" I looked at Ikuto in the corner of my eye, by the looks of it, he was processing the information I gave him

The next question he asked made me rethink all logic "You think I can go to school?" I looked at him, his eyes were filled with so much hope it made me want to cry "Well, you should ask your father" he looked at the street we were walking on, the conversation didn't continue, but I felt Ikuto's emotions, it was so strong and so... confused

* * *

><p>(Shikamaru's Home)<p>

We finally reached Shikamaru's house, wow I have to hand it to him, he's good at picking a home, I looked at the front yard and saw that he was sleeping, figures, "Come on Ikuto, let's go wake you're dad" we walked over to him I saw a pond and a bucket I smirked, I told Ikuto to stand by the side while wake him "Okay, Temari oba-san" I smiled

I walked over to the bucket and picked it up, I filled it with water from the pond and SPLASH! "What the hell?" Shikamaru stood up and started shivering like crazy, while were laughing like crazy, even Ikuto let out a few laughs, but tried to keep his compusure not to embarass his father, he glared at me "Of course the troublesome women" I let out a few more giggles and calm down

"Well, you were sleeping and I couldn't think of anything to wake you up" he glared at me again, by the looks of it he wanted to argue, but he just sighed "Troublesome" he muttered, I rolled my eyes, he walked over to Ikuto and ruffled his hair "Hey kid, did the troublesome women treat you well, she didn't hit you did she?" I glared at his back, I could feel his smirk

Ikuto shook his head and smiled "No dad, Temari oba-san was really nice, she even treated me to ice cream, it's the first time I ever had ice cream and guess what dad" I smiled at Ikuto's energy this is how a kid is suppose to be "What Ikuto?" "I made a friend" we could feel Ikuto's happiness, Shikamaru ruffled his hair again "That's good, why don't you tell me over dinner"

He nodded, he turned to me "Do you want to stay for dinner?" dinner, my heart beated so fast, I wanted to say yes but I remembered the sleepover "I can't I'm hanging out with the girls" he looked dissapointed for a minute, but he quickly hid it "Okay" he turned around, I thought he'll leave but "Hey, thanks for everything, this kid need all the friends he can get" his voice sounded sincere

"No problem, every kid deserves happiness, and besides I like this kid" I heard him chuckle, he turned his head and smiled, not that lazy smile just a smile a true smile "You know for a troublesome women, you're kinda nice" I blushed from the eye contact, damn him, I heard him chuckle and then left, I took a deep breath and strated walking towards the hotel, needing to prepare for the sleepover tonight

* * *

><p>(Hyuuga Household)<p>

I finally got to the Hyuuga Household, I knocked on the door, I was late, I took about an hour to prepare, I didn't need much but, that smile Shikamaru gave me, god! it was distracting me, I heard footsteps, when the door opened I saw a familiar shade of pink hair and green eyes, Sakura, she smiled "Finally, you're here!" I smiled and entered the house, "Sorry, I got side-tracked"

We walked towards Hinata's room, and Sakura opened the door "Knock, knock, guess who's here?" I entered and saw the smiling faces of my friends "Look who finally came" Ino said with a teasing smile "What kept you?" I sat down on the floor "I was distracted" they looked at each other and grinned "Oh really and what got you distracted?" I blushed "Nothing" they laughed

"Well, now that you're here, let's start the party!" we just smiled at Ino's comment, well this will be quite the sleepover

* * *

><p>Shikamaru's P.O.V<p>

I was heading to the Akamichi household thinking about the talk I had with Ikuto, it was being replaying on my mind over and over again like a troublesome movie

_Flashback_

_"And Jiro said that he'll always be there for me, do you think he meant it dad" I put my fork down, and smiled at him "I'm sure he meant it, kid I mean the two of you did do the symbol of harmony and by what you've been telling me, he seems sincere" he smiled and cut he's stake "But I can't see him often" I paused, "What do you mean, kid?" he stopped eating "Well, he says he has school so I can't see him often"_

_Of course kids his age go to school, I sighed "I'm sure, you'll still get to see him often" he nodded, but I could tell that something was bothering him "What's wrong Ikuto?" he looked up from his food, he shook his head "It's nothing dad" I gave him a questioning eyebrow "Ikuto tell me" he looked guilty for some reason "Well me and Temari oba-san had a talk" the troublesome women?_

_"And?" he looked like he's seeing something interesting in the food "And I asked her if, you know, if" he looks like Hinata now when she's with Naruto "If I could go to school" my mind stopped, did I just hear right, I looked over at Ikuto, he looked guilty and worried, of course school he's six for kami's sake! I heard Ikuto laugh a nervous laugh "But you shouldn't worry about that dad, we should forget it"_

_And then he started eating, avoiding eye contact at all costs, my mind snapped from it's internal shock, why didn't I think of this before he has to go to school I mean his six! and the fact that he already knows the basics of what they teach ninjas, maybe even more, that's make's more sense for him to go to school, but the question is, is he ready?_

_I mentally sighed, how troublesome, "I'm done dad" I nodded, "You should take a bath, Ikuto and go to sleep" he nodded and jumped off the chair and headed to the living room but before he left "I'm sorry dad" I looked shocked and was about to tell him, he did nothing wrong but he left, I sighed picked up the dishes and headed to the sink, for the first time in my life, I'm feeling the emotion that I know will me eat me up_

_Troublesome guilt, but I had to be true to myself, I should have expected this, I mean a parent also has the responsibility to give their kids education, but I was so busy with damn work, and his past, that I forgot about it, damn it! I sighed again, what should I do? should I allow him to go to school, I mean it's not to late to enlist him, but is he ready for that, he only has one friend there_

_Not to mention he already made some troublesome enemies, like those annoying kids, I'm certain they'll jump to the opportunity to tease the kid and may even make his life a living hell, I don't what that, troublesome now I'm thinking too much, great_

_I finished the dishes, and decided to pay someone a visit, to make things clear to me, but before that I decided to check on the kid one last time, to make sure he's not having any of those nightmares, I slowly opened the door and peeked inside, Ikuto in his gray pajamas wasn't asleep yet, he was on his study desk, doing something, by the way his hands move his must be drawing, I was about to enter to tell him to sleep_

_When he dropped the pencil and yawned "Maybe I should go to sleep, I had a rough day" he jumped off his chair "Oh wait, I shouldn't forget Kit" Kit? I saw him walk over to the study table and grab the wolf that I placed on him the first time I found out he was having nightmares, he jumped in his bed and got comfortable in the covers, I heard a soft "Good night, Kit" I watched him sleep for a few minutes_

_And closed the door, the guilt inside me, becoming ten times heavier than before_

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

><p>(Hyuuga Household)<p>

Temari's P.O.V

"Did he really do that, Hinata?" Ino exclaimed, Hinata was telling us a story of how Naruto tried to be romantic on their first date, by setting up a homemade dinner, but apparently he was so nervous that he tripped, spilled the food, and to top it all off the table cloth got on fire resulting on them eating ramen at Ichiruka's, we were laughing so hard, I'm certain that our insides hurt "Oh god, I can't believe that the one who defeated Pain and Madara, can be so nervous"

I was holding my sides, because of the pain of laughter. When our laughter finally died out, we collected ourselves from the floor "Well, it can't be helped Naruto is still Naruto" Tenten said while wiping the tears from her eyes, Sakura gave a happy sigh "I guess you're right" "Actually, I think it's sweet that Naruto-kun went through all the trouble" Hinata was blushing like a tomato

I chorus of 'awwwws' were heard, I giggled and rolled my eyes, "So who's next?" Ino asked while taking a bite on a chip, "How about Tenten?" "What do you want to know?" we thought for a minute "What about you and Neji, I heard the two of you were going out" Sakura giggled, at the image of a blushing Neji holding Tenten's hand, Tenten sighed, oh no, that was not good news

"We broke up" our eyes widened except for Hinata "What do you mean, you broke up" exclaimed a very surprised Ino, "Yeah what happened?" added an equally surprise Sakura, I stayed silent, but on the inside I was screaming at her to say it, I mean I'm her best friend I never knew about this! Tenten sighed again

"Well, the two of us dated for a while but it just didn't work, he was always training, the first dates were okay, a bit sweet, but we were just, just" at this point all of us minus Hinata were leaning closer, to hear better "Just what?" Sakura whispered "We were just so awkward with each other, we thought that maybe because it was our first time having a relationship, but it wasn't that"

She looked up at the ceiling "So we decided that our relationship is like brother and sister thing" "Was he angry?" "Ino!" Ino just shrugged, she made a point there Tenten laughed "No, he said he felt the same, and we're still close friends" we were silent after that, and then I remembered Kankuro, if my hunch is correct he likes her, I grinned on the inside, maybe this is his chance

* * *

><p>On the far side of town, Kankuro sneezed "You okay man?" asked Kiba who were petting Akamaru on the back<p>

"Yeah, maybe someone thinking of me" they grinned "Maybe it's you're crush" "Shut up dog breath"

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, Tenten I'm sure there's a guy out there" I tried to hide the knowing look on my face, while I said that, but by the looks of it Sakura, Ino even Hinata caught on, she just shrugged, the silence was really overwhelming, I decided to break the silence, I coughed a bit "Well, who's next?" they smiled glad that the ice was broken, Sakura thought for minute<p>

And grinned, she pointed a finger at me "Why don't you go next Temari, I'm curious about you're relationship with the Konoha's laziest ninja" I blushed remembering him and that smile of his, they giggled I composed myself "We don't have a relationship" "Yet" Ino giggled "The two of you are so in love with each other, I'm surprise the two of you haven't seen that yet" the others nodded

"Well, we're busy, and besides, I'm a sand shinobi and he's really busy now, since he adopted Ikuto" "Yeah I guess you're right, I haven't seen him, in a while now, how is he?" the others shrugged I decided to fill them in "Well, he's as lazy as ever, I won't be surprise if Ikuto get's as lazy as him, but that will be a shame since, he's such a good kid"

Before I finished, Tenten, Ino and Sakura all had cat like grins "And how do you know that, Temari?" Ino leaned over to me, her eyes twinkling with mischief "Well, we're friends, so yeah" Tenten tsk'ed "Ino is his teammate and childhood friend and yet she doesn't know it" I blushed "I'm not meaning to pry or anything Temari-san, but we are curious" now Hinata sides with them

Might as well tell them now, I took a deep breath and started telling them everything, even the moments we're we tease each other a bit, they give some of their comments and thoughts but they stayed quiet when I told them what Ikuto and Jiro did, and they also stayed quiet when I told them of Ikuto wanting to go to school

The air felt so thick when I ended my explanation, that lasted for another few minutes, when this time it was Hinata that broke the ice "I hope Shikamaru will allow Ikuto to go to school, he deserve's it" we nodded, I sighed and then a question popped up "By the way, what does this mean anyway?" I showed them what Jiro and Ikuto did, they smiled "It's the symbol of harmony"

"It shows, that even after battle, you're still comrades" I see. We talked for a few more minutes, laughing and joking, we also learned that Ino and Chouji are hanging out more often even Lee and Sakura were hanging out more often, becoming more close, all of us were hoping they would become more closer, if you know what I mean

Until Tenten had to ask a certain question "That reminds me everyone" we looked at her, she had a thoughtful look "Why did Shikamaru, pick Temari to look after Ikuto when all of us weren't that busy?" I blushed I didn't think of that, I looked at them, they all had evil faces, Oh shit

* * *

><p>(Akamichi Household)<p>

"What should I do, Chouji?" I was confused, I was asking help from my big-boned teammate and childhood friend, we were in the living room of the Akamichi Home, I told him everything about Ikuto his past, what he went through, from the current time, I told him about my problem with Ikuto, if I should let him go to school, he thought for a minute "Maybe you should let him go to school"

I should but "What about his past, what if he get's tease and all those memories of the past comes back" it was true, I didn't want him to remember that "But Shikamaru, he has Jiro doesn't he, and I'm sure he could handle himself" "But he only has one friend, do you think Jiro and him could handle all that?"

Usually thinks like this are easy for me but Ikuto's case is different, Chouji sighed he looked at me straight in the eye, "Every kid deserves to be happy and free, espicially those who are going to become ninjas, Ikuto's past was horrible, we know that, you adopted him so you could let him see the beauty in life, but how can he see when we keep him in a tight leash" he sat straight

"You should never let the past get in the way of one's happiness, it's time for Ikuto to let go of his past and leave it where it belongs, and it's your job as his parent to help him" when did Chouji become so wise, I hung my head low, I didn't think of that, I was so caught up with helping the kid get out of his past, I forgot about his future

I took a deep breath and shot my friend a lazy smile "Troublesome, since when have you become wise as an old man" he laughed "Come on, that's just advice from a friend" I chuckled and sighed "I guess you're right, its time for him to let go of the past" I stood up and walked over to the door "Where are you going?" I smirked "The Hokage tower" he shot me a questioning look

"Is the Hokage still awake at this time?" I shrugged "I'm sure she's doing paperwork, courtesy of Shizune" we snickered, "Bye Chouji and thanks" he nodded "I'm glad I could help, I'm looking forward to the day when I see him go to school and see if he inherited you're laziness" I muttered a troublesome but I couldn't help but smile

* * *

><p>(Hokage Tower)<p>

Tsunade sighed "Are you sure about this, Shikamaru?" I nodded while writing something on the papers "Well, I guess you're the father, but what if he isn't ready for this kind of thing, even though kids his age go to school, what if it triggers something from his past, what will you do?" I put the pen down, and stood straight

I looked at the Hokages and Shizune's face, it held worry, I just smiled "I know I usually think through this kinds of thing, like me asking myself the outcome or the consequences like I always do" they nodded I looked up at the ceiling "But I need to stop thinking about the 'if's' for a change and trust my heart on this" they looked shocked for a moment, but the Hokage smiled

"Alright then, if you're certain, then next week, he'll go to school, by then I expect that he has all the materials like books, tools and other things, is that clear?" I nodded and walked to the door, and left

* * *

><p>Tsunade P.O.V<p>

"Tsunade-sama" I looked at my still worried assistant "Do you think he's making the right choice?" I leaned back on my chair and looked at the door "Shikamaru, became our strategist because of his quick mind, always thinking about the facts and details" Shizune nodded, I looked out the window "But that kind mind also has a set back" Shizune gave a questioning eyebrow

"What do you mean?" I spotted a figure slowly and lazily going back home, "He always uses that mind during his everyday life, but he forgot" "Forgot what Tsunade-sama?" I smiled "He forgot that, his mind doesn't have all the asnwers, that sometimes he need to think through his heart as well" Tonton made a sound of approval

"Ikuto is his son, his family, when it comes to family you shouldn't always let the mind think and make decisions for the family, but you should also give way for the heart, something he just learned now" the figure slowly dissapeared throught the darkness "I see" I sat back on the chair, and smiled

By the looks of it, that kid is changing you Shikamaru, I just hope that change will continue to be for the better, not just for his sake but for yours as well. And then I heard a sound like something heavy landing on my desk, oh no!, I slowly moved to face my desk, and my worst nightmares were coming true

"Well, Tsunade-sama, Shikamaru took some of you're time, you still have some paperwork to do" said a grinning Shizune, I wish that I never accepted becoming Hokage, curse Naruto for bringing me here

* * *

><p>A male blond, hanging out on Ichiruka ramen sneezed "Are you okay, Naruto-kun" asked the cook's daughter Ayame, Naruto grinned "I'm fine Ayame-neechan"<p>

"Maybe Hinata's thinking of me" he blushed while the cook and his daughter laughed

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry it took a while for me to update, and I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter, I'm having a bit of a writer's block right now, and I also re-read the other chapters, there were mistakes, again I'm deeply sorry for that. Thank you for the support and I hope all of you keep supporting me, and calla123, you're right about you're assumption about me and thank you for offering you're help but for now I think I want to test my skills and write alone, I hope you don't take it personal :)**

**THANK YOU AND GOD BLESS!**

**~lightining38dragon **


	7. Chapter 7

First Day

A week later

(Ninja Academy)

Shikamaru's P.O.V

"Ohhh, you're so cute!" I sighed at the scene mom taking picture's of Ikuto, he was going to school today, I can't believe that this is the women who screamed at me, who told me that this was bad idea, but now look, she's relentlessly taking picture's of Ikuto, while Ikuto being the good grandson he is, just stayed still and smiled, if you're asking why my mother is taking pictures

Even though he hasn't change much, he was wearing a green t-shirt with the symbol of Konoha, black pants and ninja sandals, and a backpack for the things he carries, that was it, but like any other troublesome mother, they make a fuss, I sighed again remembering my first day in the academy, I heard the bell ring "Mom, Ikuto's going to be late" they looked at me and mom put her hand in her cheek

"Oh, that's right, I don't want the teachers to think that my grandson is tardy because of me" she turned to Ikuto and smiled "Okay, Ikuto go inside and be good and when you go home be careful, okay" I walked over and ruffled his hair "Good luck kid, try to stay awake, and don't get into trouble" he smiled "Okay dad" my father chuckled, and then he walked inside, dad chuckled again from behind me

"I wonder, if he's going to take a nap" mom elbowed him on the stomach "Come now, he's responsible, more responsible than the two of you" while they we're bickering, I thought about the troublesome events that happened, telling Ikuto, telling my friends and then hearing all the lectures and comment

_Flashback_

_"I'm going to school?" asked a very shock Ikuto, we were eating breakfast, it was a simple breakfast pancakes and this time I made it, I put my tea down "Yes Ikuto, you're going to ninja academy, why, don't you want to?" I thought that was what he wanted, he shook his head "No it's not that, it's just" he bit his lip, and looked down, "Just what Ikuto?" "It's just I never went to school before"_

_Oh that "Just be you're self kid, and Jiro's going to be there" he nodded but I could tell there was more, "Thank you" he whispered, I looked at him and saw a tear fall "Thank you, you've done so much already dad, thank you for everything, I'll make you proud dad" I felt touched by his words, I walked over to the kid and ruffled his hair, it became a ritual for us, me ruffling his hair_

_"Don't mention it kid, it's parent's job to make their kid's happy" he looked at me with tear-filled eyes ad smiled "Hai!" I smiled at his now cheerful voice, "Well, get ready, we're going to buy the things you'l' be needing and we're going around town" he nodded and started eating breakfast his mood becoming more and more radiant_

* * *

><p><em>(Town Square)<em>

_We were going to shop for the things he would need like, shurikens and kunia's and other things, "Where are we going dad?" he was looking at all the shops we passed by "I thought I'll never say this, we're going shopping for you're things Ikuto" he nodded, I decided to buy his weapons first and I knew exactly the shop to buy weapons, though I knew I'll met someone troublesome _

_"Hey Shikamaru" Tenten's parent's own a shop, even I come here to buy things "Hey Tenten, Ikuto I'm sure you remember her" Ikuto nodded and bowed "Nice to see you again, Tenten oba-san" she giggled "You don't need to be so formal" she turned to me "So what do you boys need today?" I looked at all the weapons "Some shurikens and kunias" "How many?" I scratched my neck_

_"How many, do you think an academy student should have?" she thought for a minute and smiled "Not many I'm sure, I'll get some" I nodded, Ikuto were looking at the many weapons, some he paused to get a good look at, while some he passed by "I'm back, I only got a couple of shurikens and kunias" she put a the weapons down, on a neat pile "By the way, why do you need this for?"_

_I grabbed some of the tools to make sure there okay, "Ikuto's going to school" she squealed "Really that's great" she looked at Ikuto "Ikuto, if you need any weapons, you could come here okay, I could even give you a discount" Ikuto shook his head "That's okay Tenten oba-san, I don't want to burden you" she giggled "It's no burden at all" I smiled, well at least there getting along_

_"Well, Tenten how much are they?" _

* * *

><p><em>After we bought all the necessary things like notebooks, a backpack and some pens and talking to some people we know, like Sakura, Lee, Kiba and Shino , we decided to get some lunch, "Where do you want to have lunch?" he smiled "Anywhere is fine dad" I thought for a moment, Ichiruka's no, Naruto is there and it's too troublesome to face him now "Why not the barbecue place" he nodded<em>

_And we silently walked to the Barbecue place, where me, Chouji and Ino hang a lot when we were kids, we took a table and I ordered a plate of barbecue, I leaned over to the table, we stayed silent for a minutes until a waiter placed a plate of raw barbecue in front of them, I took a piece and started cooking it, I looked at Ikuto, he had a confuse look on his face, I metally kicked myself_

_Of course he must never had barbecue before, "Ikuto, take one, and cook it, it's really good" he nodded and did the same thing I did, "Then what dad" "Wait for it to cook, you'll know when it's cook, if it's color is dark brown" he nodded, I guess spending all those time with Chouji about food helped, I noticed the meat I put was cook "Ikuto, you can have mine" "Are you sure dad?"_

_I nodded, he took it using his chopsticks and eyed it for a minute, and put it in his mouth, he chewed slowly but I could tell by the stars in his eyes and the big smile that was tugging at the corner of his lips, that he loved it, I smiled and started eating. After lunch I told him we we're going to his grandparent's house, _

_This is where its get's troublesome, my parent's don't know that I enrolled Ikuto at school, I just hope they accept my decision and hopefully my mother will not cause a fuss but since when do something go my way_

* * *

><p><em>"You what?" see what I mean, how troublesome, I sent Ikuto to play with the deers, just in case, my mother will argue, he didn't argue because he was fascinated by the deers, so he was far away a bit, I sighed "Mom, I enrolled him to school" "I know that, but why!" I sighed again, my father was leaning against the doorway by the looks of it thinking "He deserves it after all"<em>

_"But what about his past?" I leaned back against the chair "Mom, he deserves a normal childhood" my mom shook her head "Shikamaru, I don't want him to go thorught that" I just looked at the ceiling, not caring about what she's saying, "SHIKAMARU ARE YOU LISTENING?" I looked at my now angered mom, I just looked at her and that just made her angrier "Shikamaru, I will not allow this"_

_I was now having a migraine, but I could feel my temper arising, something that doesn't happen often, "What do you want me to do mom, keep him inside, with no friends, keep him in his room" that seemed to silent my mom, "I can't do that, he deserves this, he's my son, and I'll do what ever it is to make him happy" it was silent "But what if-" she didn't finish her setence when Ikuto came in_

_Looking a bit out of breath "Anu- I'm sorry if I disturbed something but, I just wanted to get some water" I nodded I stood up and filled him a glass of water he drank it all in one go "Thank you dad" I nodded and ruffled his hair, he ran out of the living room, I looked at my parent's they were silent, until dad broke the ice "Well, are the two of you staying for dinner?" I shook my head_

_"I want Ikuto, to get ready for school, and besides, we still have places to visit" he nodded, "Okay, then, be careful" I nodded and left to go find Ikuto but before that "Mom, I hope you can respect my decision of this, I'm his parent and I'll do what I think is right" and then I left_

_Flashback Ends_

"Shikamaru, are you just going to stand there" I looked at my parent's and realized they we're leaving, I looked back at the academy one more time, and left all the while hoping that I'm not going to regret my desicion

* * *

><p>(Inside the Academy)<p>

Ikuto's P.O.V

I was fidgeting with my fingers, today I'll be meeting all my classmates, I meet my teacher a while ago Iruka-sensei, he was very kind to me and told me to wait here for a minute, I heard the door open and Iruka-sensei's head poked out "Ikuto, come on in" I nodded and took a deep breath and went inside, the air was thick, I could hear people mumbling

I recognized a few people, Kin and his friends are here, and Jiro! Jiro grinned at me, I smiled back "Well, everyone we're going to have a new student, can you introduce you're self?" he smiled I nodded, I looked at my classmates, I looked calmed on the outside but on the inside, I wanted to run and hide, I bowed "Nice to meet you, I'm Ikuto Nara, I hope to get along with everyone"

I flashed them a a big smile that cause everyone to whisper and the girls to giggle, I wonder what their giggling about? Iruka-sensei nodded "You can now take a seat Ikuto" I nodded, and walked over to Jiro, oblivious to the girls stares and giggling

Iruka-sensei, began a lesson of basic Ninjutsu, I knew this already but I wanted to make my family proud, so I listened attentively, until Jiro passed me a note, I looked at it, it said "Why didn't you tell me you were going to school?" I looked at Iruka-sensei making sure he won't catch us, I wrote hurriedly "I forgot to tell you and shouldn't you be listening"

I passed it back, he grinned and wrote down his reply "Well, the good thing is we can see each other everyday! and no I will not listen it's to boring" I smiled at his reply "Yeah I'm glad dad allowed me to go to school, and we should continue this later, I don't want to get in trouble, on my first day to!" I passed it to him. just in time when Iruka-sensei finish what he was writing on the board

He looked at it and rolled his eyes, and wrote a quick "Fine" I smiled and continue listening to sensei, but Jiro and dad were right, the lessons are boring, taking a nap really is a tempting offer

(Lunch Time)

I stretch my arms feeling the stiffness slowly vanish, Jiro grinned at me "Come on, let's go and eat lunch Ikuto, I have the perfect place" I nodded, and grabbed my lunch from my backpack, we talked about all kinds of things, until we reached a big oak tree with a swing on it "This is where I usually eat lunch" we sat down on the cool grass enjoying the shade

"What lunch do you have Ikuto?" "Don't know" I opened my lunch and saw, rice, squid and rice balls, "Wow! looks delicious" I smiled at Jiro, he had a bit of droll coming out of the corner of his lip "What's yours?" "Fish and rice, want some?" I smiled and nodded, I took a piece of fish and put it in my mouth "Delicious, have some squid Jiro" he grinned, I'm liking school already

When I was eating the fish, I looked over and saw some of the students, the boys were scattered here and there, the girls were in some kind of garden, giggling, I thought they were giggling at the flowers but some of them were looking my way, I looked over at Jiro who were currently making a mess "Hey, why are they looking me like that?" he looked at the girl's way

And grinned "It's seems you caught the girl's attention, you better run and hide" I was puzzled "Run and hide?" he nodded "Fan girls" he shivered "There scary, very scary" "What do you mean?" he thought for a minute "Well, fan girls, are girls that have a crush on you, they do anything to get you're attention, and by anything I mean _anything_" I processed the information he gave me

"Can't you just tell them no" he shook his head "There stubborn, very stubborn, so be careful pal" I nodded, but what on earth can girls do? "You seem to know a lot about girls" he shrugged "I guess, the only one who has fan girls other than you in our class, is the arrogant and annoying Kin, seriously how on earth do the girls stand him?" Kin the first time I met him, he wanted a fight

I didn't know why, but thankfully that fight didn't happen, I sighed and took a piece of rice ball, and spotted a figure walking towards us "Speaking of the devil here he comes" I heard Jiro whisper, Kin with his three friends walking with his head held high and his posture screaming arrogancy, I could also tell the some of the girls blushing when he walked by them, this is going to be troublesome

"Well, look who we have here, dummer and dummest" he smirked at me, Jiro glared "Why don't you just leave us alone, Kin" he snickered "You're lucky I'm even gracing the class clown with my presence" he then looked at me and eyed me from head to toe "And you're lucky you're new here, or else" it was Jiro who snickered this time "You afraid" Kin glared at him with all his might

"And why would I be afraid, of the new kid" "I bet Ikuto could beat you in a spar" he laughed even his friends, I just stayed quiet, eating my lunch every now and then "Him! I bet he can't even scratch me" not scrath him, really I wonder about that, I was about to tell him that a very much can, but remembered my father and my grandparents, I promised them that I will not cause trouble

"Hmph, you're living in a fantasy, if you think that he, who doesn't even have the proper training, can defeat me" all the other students were now being drawn to the argument, "I was right, you are afraid, let's go Ikuto, I don't have the appetite to eat anymore" he stood up and we were about to walk away when "Don't you dare walk away, from me!" Kin looked

Around and saw a rock, he picked it up and threw it at Jiro, but I sensesd it, I turned around and caught it with my right hand, they looked shock for a moment, I was about to tell him, to just leave us alone, but a shrill voice beat me to it "Kin, leave them alone!" we looked at the source of the voice, and saw a girl, who had vibrant brown hair that passed her shoulders and green eyes, she was wearing a red blouse and pink skirt, and she was also holding lilies

Kin rolled his eyes, "What do you want Haruka" she glared at him, who is she? "You shouldn't pick on them, and you have no right to be so arrogant" I could feel glares and cold looks, I looked past the girl name Haruka, and saw many of the girls population were glaring at Haruka why? she's helping me, why are they glaring at her?

"Mind you're own business Haruka" they turned to me and walk towards me but stopped, when Haruka grabbed Kin left arm "Stop it Kin, you're already causing enough trouble" he pushed her off, and that made me angry a bit "Why don't you just go back to the garden and stay there, this isn't you're problem" I moved at lightning speed, when I saw that he was about to hurt her

I held his hand, "What the?-" "A man must never hurt a women, it's disgraceful" I gave him a cold glare, and scowled at him, he tried to free his arm but failed, I released his arm when I felt Iruka-sensei near "Okay, class lunch is ov-, what happened?" Kin ran over to him, and told him the entire story, not telling him about the way he bullied me and Jiro and almost hurted a girl

Iruka-sensei glanced at me "Ikuto is this true?" I was about to retort but "Iruka-sensei, don't believe what Kin said, he's lying!" I looked at Haruka, by the looks of it, she was very angry, Iruka-sensei, sighed "Stay later at school, we'll talk okay?" I nodded, "Okay, class come on, lunch is over" all of them started to walk towards class, but I stayed a bit, I looked at the girl

That fought for me, and picked up the lilies she dropped "Thank you, for doing that" she smiled "No problem, you were pretty cool out there, and thank you for saving me, I'm Haruka Jun by the way" I smiled at her "Ikuto Nara, and don't mention it, I can't allow a girl, especially a beautiful girl like you to get hurt" I put the lily in her ear, and failed to notice the blush that made it's way to her cheeks

"T-thank you" we forgot to notice that Jiro was there, who witnessed the whole thing, and grinned "Well, that's great, that the two of you became friends, ne Haruka" she nodded "That's right, Jiro" "The two of you know each other?" they grinned "She's my neighbor" I guess that made sense, she ran passed me and stopped "Come on, we don't want to make Iruka-sensei angrier than he is now"

Understanding drawn to us and we ran to cath up with her, that they didn't notice someone watching the whole thing

* * *

><p>"I don't want my students to fight, is that clear?" we nodded, detention on my first day, I wonder how dad is going to react, but I'm more afraid on how my grandmother will react "Okay, you may go" I took my bag and walked out the door, and there I saw Jiro and Haruka laughing, they noticed me and grinned "How was detention" I shrugged "Not bad, I guess"<p>

Jiro shook his head "Pal, you better watch you're back, by the looks of it Kin's not going to leave us alone" I sighed "I know" we walked over to the academy gate "By the way did, you guys wait for me?" Haruka nodded "Why?" she giggled "Because that's what friends are for" I stopped, friend another friend, "Ikuto?" I snapped out of my gaze, and grinned "I'm good, come on"

I ran passed them "Oh, I'm not going to be beaten by you, Ikuto" I laughed at Jiro's attempt to cath up with me "Wait for me" Haruka at my right grinned, we were racing, my first race I smiled, I didn't realize that I was falling behind "Come on Ikuto, you're the one who started this race, don't give up now!" I looked at Jiro and Haruka and blinked, when I did

It was like I saw a picture of them all grown up smiling at me, I blinked several time and shook it off, I decided to ignore it "HERE I GO!"

* * *

><p>Shikamaru P.O.V<p>

I had a scowl on my face, damn that women, always making things troublesome for me

_Flashback_

_I was laying on my favorite hill watching the clouds pass by when I heard a voice "Hey crybaby" I groaned on the inside, not her anyone but her, I opened my eye, and saw none other than Sabaku no Temari "What do you want troublesome women?" she sat down on the grass, "Why not happy to see you're friend, I'm hurt" I rolled my eyes, but on the inside I grinned, she seems playful today_

_"Stop joking you and I both know that you're not capable of getting hurt" I smirked at her, she glared, this became our ritual, us bickering like there's no tomorrow, "Hmph, shut up crybaby" I sighed and rolled over, it was silent I thougth she left but I didn't hear her move, "I heard Ikuto's now going to school" I sighed, please don't tell me she's going to lecture me like my mom did_

_"Look, if you're going to lecture me like my mom did, saying that this is a bad idea, save-" "I am not going to lecture you" that made me stop, I looked over to her, she wasl ooking at the sky, she was... dare I say it beautiful "I think you're good parent, and I even heard from Ino that you went against you're own mom, something never in you're life have you done before"_

_She knows that, wait how the hell did Ino find out? I closed my eyes "I don't think I'm a good parent, I'm just doing what I think is good for him" she chuckled "Well, if you're thinking that, you're a good parent, and I'm sure Ikuto is thankful for you" I remembered how he cried when I said he was going to school, my heart melted at that memory, I looked at her she had a smile gracing her features_

_"I wonder about that, when you look at it, I even forgot about his education, it was when he told me that he had a talk with you, I remembered" "Oh yeah, that reminds me" and then I felt pain shot thorugh my head, "What the hell was that for?" I rubbed the spot where she hit me "That's for telling Ikuto, that school is troublesome, seriously you need to be a good role model" _

_I rolled my eyes "School is troublesome" before she could retort, I put my hand in her mouth, she glared at me, I smirked but I could see a blush staining her cheeks, "Now promise me if I take off my hand, you'll stay quiet" she glared at me but nodded, I slowly took my hand off, and she said a "I hate you" I chuckled "I know" I could feel my hand sweating, and iI could feel her breath, oh god_

_Maybe that wasn't the smartest of moves, I looked up at the sky and saw the leaves pass by, is Ikuto okay? I sighed "What's wrong with you now?" I shrugged "Nothing" she scoffed "Thinking about Ikuto" my eyes widen a bit, but I quickly hid it "I don't know what you're talking about" she rolled her eyes "It's written all over you're face" "And tell me troublesome women, what's written all over my face_

_My eyes widen when she leaned over to me, I could feel her breath, on my face and those teal eyes perfectly "The worried expression of a parent for their child" before I could register what she said, she was already walking down hill, I touched my beating heart, why the hell, did she do that! and those eyes it held mischief, oh damn. I think I fell for her_

_... too hard_

* * *

><p>I scowled again at my last thought, I spend the rest of the day thinking, ignoring people, not even caring that I missed work, god that troublesome women, did she even know what she was doing, I slapped my forehead, of course she knew what she was doing, just looking at her teal eyes, she knew what she was doing, and by the looks of it, she was enjoying it<p>

I smirked, fine she want's to play a little game huh, might as well give her what she wants, I was bored anyway, I was about to think of ways, to pay Temari back for that, when I saw Ikuto, walking with two kids his age, by the looks of it, the boy on his left was Jiro, but who was the girl?

He spotted me and walked over to me "Hey dad" I smiled well by the looks of it, he had a good day, he motioned to the kids behind him "Dad, this is Jiro Keomi" Jiro grinned "While this is Hakura Jun" she smiled at me I nodded "I'm Ikuto's father, Shikamaru Nara, thanks for taking care of my son" Haruka smiled "Don't worry, Mr. Shikamaru, he's no problem, but if he is I'll give him a good beating

I could feel my son's embarassment but said nothing, by the looks of it, my son already found a troublesome women, "Yeah, yeah, anyway we have to go, Mr. Shikamaru, Ikuto" Ikuto nodded, him and Jiro knocked fists with each other, while him and Haruka just shared a smile, "See you Ikuto, bye bye" "Bye!" I smiled at my son, he looked so happy

"Come on Ikuto, later you're grandmother will be coming, she want's to hear what happened on you're first day in school" "Um dad" I looked at him he had a sheepish look "What is it?" he scratched his neck "Do I have to tell everything to grandma, even the negative" I stopped, Ikuto did something on his first day "What did you do?"

He looked down on the floor "Well, I kinda had... a fight... and detention" my mind stopped, I was about to say something but thought second of it "Well, maybe you can skip that part"

There is no way, in hell would I want my mother to find that out, because one thing is for certain, I want to live for another twenty or thirty years, and so does Ikuto

**Author's Note**

**Dear readers, I'm going to take a bit of a break, I've been getting pain in my head lately, but I'll try to get healthy as fast as I can, thank you for the support, hope you like this chapter, sorry for the mistakes **

**~lightning38dragon**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for Helping me

A week later

(Nara Home)

Shikamaru P.O.V

Ikuto, have made great progress during the week, he didn't have many friends in school, but the student's we're nice to him, and he was polite and a complete gentleman to the girls, no matter how troublesome, it was for him, speaking of girls apparently he now has troublesome fan girls, at first he thought that having fan girls, we're okay, Jrio warned him that they we're dangerous

But, he just answered with a "How scary can girls be" he learned his lesson, during one incident

_Flashback_

_"Shikamaru, you're being called at the ninja academy" I looked up from my work, and gave Jio a questioning gaze "Why?" he shrugged "Something about Ikuto" my eyes widened a bit "Did something happen?" he just shook his head, but I could see the slightest of mischief in his eyes "Iruka didn't tell me" I sighed, and walked out of the door_

_(Ninja Academy)_

_I walked over to the ninja academy and saw many of the students chattering among themselves, playing sports and others walking with their parents, I saw Iruka waiting for me at the gate, he looked tired and at the same time you could see a smile in his features, "Shikamaru, glad to meet you again" I nodded, and we walked towards the academy_

_"_Can_ you tell me, why I was summoned here" he sighed "You'll see" I looked skeptical, but followed him, he led me to a closet where girls around Ikuto's age, were surrounding the broom closet and I saw Haruka protecting the door with her arms while screaming at her, and Jiro was on the other side looking terrified, was something in the closet?  
><em>

_Jiro saw me and quickly ran towards me "Shikamaru Oji, help, Ikuto doesn't want to come out of the broom closet" my eyes widened, did something happen that caused him to hide, I walked over to the closet and the girls all stopped, Haruka looked at me and smiled but I could see she was angry "Shikamaru Oji, Ikuto's in here" I nodded, and knocked on the door, I heard a "I'm not coming out"_

_"Ikuto it's me" I heard a crash, "Ikuto are you okay?" I heard him shuffle "I'm fine dad, why are you here?" "You're sensei called me, now come out Ikuto" I looked at Iruka and gave him a what-the-hell-happened-look "I'm not coming out, until they leave" they?_

_I looked back again at all the girls surrounding the closet, some of them had smiles on their faces, the're eyes were shining, that shine reminded me of something, I seen that shine before, and then realization hit me, they were his fan girls, his son's have fan girls_

_I felt a headache slowly but agonazingly coming it's way to my head, I sighed and looked at the group "Please leave" it took a minute and nodded, one by one they left, I sighed again and turn to the closet "The're gone Ikuto" it was silent, and the door slowly opened, he peeked outside and when he noticed all of the fan girls we're gone and the onyl people left we're me, Jiro, Haruka and Iruka_

_He fully opened the door and smiled "Finally, note to self, never underistamate girls, espicially fan girls"_

_Flashback End_

I sighed, at that day I asked him why girls we're chasing him, because apperantly they wanted to go on a date with him and he politely said no, I can't believe girl's his age already know how to date, I took the eggs from the pan, and put it in the plate, breakfast was a simple, eggs with bacon and hot chocolate for Ikuto, tea for me

"Ikuto time for breakfast" I yelled inside the house, it was silent for a few minutes, I cocked my eyebrow, usually my son is here in minutes, but he's not, "Ikuto" I tried again but there's no sound of footsteps coming down, I sighed and headed upstairs, I went in his room and saw he was still sleeping, odd he always wakes up early

I went to the side of his bed and shook him gently "Ikuto, wake up you're going to miss school" he slowly opened his eyes and smiled "Hey dad, sorry I was tired I guess" he sat up, understandable but something's wrong "Are you sure, you're okay?" he gave me a faint smile and nodded "A shower is what I need" I nodded, he walked over and to the bathroom

I looked at his room, and saw that his room was in slight mess, his study table had scattered papers and pencils, I guess he was drawing again, I found out about his love for drawing when I saw him drawing the deers in my parent's yard, he told me that when his mom would lock him up in his room for disobeying her, he would have nothing to do, so he learned how to draw to pass the time

I walked over to his study table and saw he was drawing a picture of lilies, I wonder where he got the inspiration this time, I shrugged and walk out of his room

After Ikuto showered he slowly came down, wearing a orange t-shirt the same t-shirt Naruto gave him, he was now very close with the past Rookie 11, our past senseis and even some of the kids Naruto hung around with Konohamaru and his friends, even with Kankuro and Temari, he was specially close with Temari, I didn't know how, but I wasn't complaining

Even I had to admit I was getting close to the troublesome women, no matter how annoying she was, we would sometimes met in the old hill, we would bicker about something, sometimes she would win, sometimes I will win, and then after that we'll be engulfed with comfortable silence that I didn't want to end, after that, she would leave

She would give me an annoying comment, sometimes I'll give her one back, and then finally she'll smile that beautiful smile, and then she's gone, leaving me alone and broken

The more I saw her, the more I wanted to tell her I love her, to hold her and never let her go, no matter how mushy that sounds, I get angry when I see her with other guys, flirting with her, it was a pain it was troublesome but I couldn't do anything about it, my friends keep telling me to ask her out, but I didn't want to if they ask me why, I always tell them

Because she's from Sand and the Kazekage's sister, they just scoffed at me because they knew, there was more than just that... and they were right

My train of thoughts stop when Ikuto pulled his chair, his balance was a bit off "Are you sure you're okay, Ikuto?" he just smiled "I'm fine dad" he started eating, but I knew there was something wrong

"IKUTO LET'S GO!" I mentally sighed, it seems Jiro is as hyper as ever, ever since Kin started making Ikuto his enemie, Jiro will always be there for him, apparently his very protective of his friends, "Jiro you're noisy" and of course we can't forget Haruka, ever since Ikuto saved her, she became very close to the two boys, they woud walk together, eat together, everything

And she's also in charge of taking care of Ikuto and Jiro, she's a very troublesome girl, but she's not a fan girl, she treats Ikuto like her best friend and of course even though she always get angry at Jiro, she treats him like a brother, "You should go Ikuto" he nodded, and jumped of the chair, "Bye dad" I nodded, I looked at the window Ikuto walked over to them, I could see he was sweating a bit

Haruka were holding a bunch of lilies on her hands, I remembered Ikuto's sketch book, now I know where he got the inspiration from, I looked at my tea, why do I get the feeling that I have to plan for a wedding soon

How troublesome

* * *

><p>Ikuto P.O.V<p>

(Ninja Academy)

I was sweating, my head was dizzy, I think I have a fever, a very high fever, but I would never tell dad that, he would worry and he already had enough of responsibilities, "Ikuto are you okay?" I looked at Haruka and Jiro they both had concern looks, I smiled "I'm fine, just tired" I could tell they didn't believe me, but they let it slide for now at least

I look at the chalkboard, Iruka-sensei was teaching us the history of the leaf, something that I studied on advance, I force my eyes to open and my brain to function, but the more minutes passed, the more I thought that my head would explode, I looked back at Iruka-sensei, he was looking at me with a worried expression but he didn't stop explaining

Why are there two Iruka-sensei? or is it my mind playing games on me, I saw Jiro he was telling me something, and Haruka looking at me with such a worried face, I could tell everyone was looking at us, I could hear Iruka-sensei telling me something, my vision became fuzzier and fuzzier and then... THUMP!

Did I fell?, I could hear Jiro, Haruka and Iruka-sensei's screaming, everyone whispering, even Kin had a worried expression but he tried to hide it, and then the last thing I saw was my father looking as worried as my friends, now I really regret not telling him, and then nothing, just complete darkness

A few hours

(Konoha Hospital)

Darkness, cold so cold, talking, where am I anyway? light, blinding light "He's awake!" I looked up at a familiar ceiling, and saw the faces of my Oba's and Oji... and dad! I sat up and felt pain in my head "You shouldn't do that Ikuto" Hinata oba-san made me lie down, "Ikuto are you okay?" I could tell that my father was beyond worried, I nodded and tried to smile

But I felt that my face will break if I do smile, I looked around the room, and saw Hinata oba-san, my dad and Naruto Oji-san, why we're they all here and what happened "Can you tell me what happened?" he nodded "Iruka-sensei, called me here saying you passed out" now I remembere "You have a high fever Ikuto, you shouldn't have gone to school"

I could tell I was going to get a lecture "I know dad, but I didn't want to worry you" he sighed "You still shouldn't have done that" I fell awful, not just because I'm sick, because I made everyone worry, that reminds me "Why are all of you doing here?" looking at my Hinata Oba san and Naruto Oji, "Well, I was about to end my shift here in the hospital" Hinata oba-san, must have went to all the trouble to heal me

Now I fell extremely guilty, I looked at Naruto Oji, he just smiled his fox smile and scratched his cheek "I came here to take Hinata out on a date" I couldn't help but smile at that "Sorry for aming you worry like that" "It's fine kid, just don't do it again" he patted my head and looked at Hinata oba-san, she took out a notepad

"Ikuto still had high fever but it will go down, you can take him home now, just make sure he's in bed all day" dad nodded "Shall we go Ikuto" I nodded, not having the energy to speak

* * *

><p>(Nara Home)<p>

Shikamaru's P.O.V

How troublesome, if I knew Ikuto was sick I would tell him not go to school and stay in bed, but he told me he didn't want to worry me, I should have known, "Here we are Ikuto, go to bed and I'll get some soup" he nodded, when we went out of the hospital, I gave him a piggy back ride, because Hinata told me to and because I knew he was too tired to even walk

I saw him go to his bed and tuck the sheets, before I left I heard him whisper a soft "I'm sorry dad" one day I want to get him out of that politeness of his, no matter how troublesome it sounds, I walked down stairs and went to the kitchen, what soup should I make, more than that I don't even know how to cook soup, maybe I should call my mother but then she will lecture me about Ikuto

She's out, I was about to start thinking again, when the doorbell rang, how troublesome, I walked over to the door and my eyes widened a bit, of who was outside my door "Hey crybaby" Temari made walk pass me and went inside not even bothering to tell me why she was here "I heard Ikuto got sick, I'm here to check on him" ah that answers my question troublesome women

I sighed and closed the door "He's upstairs sleeping, I can't allow you too disturb him" she raised an eyebrow but smirked "Protective" troublesome "Well, I'll just wait if you don't mind" of course I wouldn't mind but instead of answering with that I just shrugged, I went inside the kitchen, I could sense that she following me "So what are you cooking?" "Soup"

She smiled "What kind?" I sighed, I can't tell her I that didn't know how to make simple soup, "Come on crybaby, I'll help" I raised my eyebrow but said nothing "By the looks of it, you haven't decided what kind of soup you're going to make, how about ramen soup"

How did she know, damn troublesome women "Hn" she giggled. We started working in the kitchen with no problem, like we do this everyday, sometimes I would steal glances from the corner of my eyes, while she was mixing the soup, might as well start a conversation "Didn't know you could cook, women" she rolled her eyes "I could say the same from you, crybaby"

Damn that nickname "You cook fairly well for a man at least" I scoffed "Yeah, yeah troublesome women" she rolled her eyes again "So, do you think Ikuto is alright?" I shrugged "He's fine I guees, Hinata says the fever will go down an-" she cut me off "I know all about the fever, what I meant was, how do you think he's coping here" oh that

"Well" I didn't know where to begin "I guess he's okay, I mean he already made some friends in his school" Temari seem to brighten at that "Really" I nodded "I'm sure you know about Jiro, he's now his best friend and Haruka a troublesome girl he meet, is now also his best friend" "That's great, I heard he has fan girls" I sighed remembering his fans

"Yeah, I feel sorry for my kid that he has to go through that" she chuckled a little "Well, at least he's getting the childhood he deserves" I stopped cutting the vegetables and looked at her, her teal eyes showed a bit of light in them and sadness "Yeah, I guess you're right" I continued slicing the vegetables, silence engulfed us, before we knew it she was done making the soup

And I was done making our dinner, "So would you like to stay for dinner?" why can't my heart just stop beating so fast, I could probably hear it, she smiled, the smile that made my knees go weak "Sure crybaby, by the looks of it you already plan on me saying yes" I bushed "Well, I plan ahead" she was about to make a comment, when I saw Ikuto standing in the doorway

Holding a blanket to his body, to shield him from the cold "Ah, Temari oba-san, I didn't know you we're here" I walked over to Ikuto before Temari could answer "Ikuto you should be in bed" he shook his head "Im fine dad, besides I just want to have dinner and then I'll go to bed, please" I looked at him his blue eyes, lost some of it's shine but you could still see the fire in them I sighed "Fine"

He smiled and slowly walked over to the dining table, I helped him up his chair, while Temari was smiling the whole way, she made her way to the pot and poured some into a bowl, I put the dishes that had mine and Temari's dinner and put it in the table "Her you are Ikuto, I made you some soup, I hope you like it" I sat down on the chair and watch the scene unfold

"I'm sure it's delicious Temari oba-san" she patted his head, and took her seat. Dinner was very much troublesome but fun, Ikuto was a bit shaky causing him to spill his soup, so Temari offered to feed him, I smirked at my son's embarrassment but couldn't help but feel jealous of my son, but that all changed when Temari fed Ikuto a spoon of soup, to the embarrassment of Ikuto

They look like they've been mother and son ever since, I choked when an image of Temari in a hospital bed looking tired but happy, she was holding a little baby in her arms, while Ikuto was in the bed, his ocean blue eyes holding so much curiosity, protectiveness and love not just for the baby but for Temari, my thoughts we're interrupted when Temari spoke "Hey crybaby, you alright?"

I blushed "Yeah, just thinking" she looked skeptical, but nodded. After dinner, Ikuto slowly went down his chair "Thank you for the meal, Temari oba-san, dad, that was the best soup I've tasted well it's the only soup I've tasted" he was sheepish, Temari smiled "I'll give you're the father the recipe, so he can make it for you sometimes" he grinned "Thank you"

"Go to bed Ikuto" he nodded "Night dad, night Temari oba-san" "Night Ikuto, sweet dreams" I watch him slowly go up the stairs, I made sure he got to his room without any complications. When I came downstairs, Temari was still there looking at some of the pictures, I cleared my throat "Walk you home"

* * *

><p>Temari P.O.V<p>

God I can feel my heart skip a beat, I tried to look like I was unaffected "Sure crybaby" he shot me lazy annoyed look, I just grinned at him

The whole walk was nothing but comfortable silence, it was nice, the cool air was refreshing and the moon lit the whole way, this we're one of the things I miss when I go back to Suna "Thank you for helping me" I looked back at him, he was trying to hide it but I could see a small blush form in his cheeks, I couldn't help but think his cute "Sure crybaby, besides I got attach to Ikuto"

He was like a little brother "Yeah, but I was his parent, I should have known he was trying to hide his sickness, because of me he collapsed at school" I could see his brown eyes we're filled with regret "Hey, you're just starting out to be a parent, you can make mistakes" he sighed "Yeah" and then he smirked "This coming from you, something must be wrong with the world"

I blushed and glared at him "Shut up crybaby" he chuckled "Yeah, yeah troublesome women" he walked off, I glared at his back, but my eyes soften, It was true, even though he made some mistakes, he was a great parent, when the leaf first heard that the most laziest ninja adopted a kid it was a shock, but the more they saw Shikamaru, the more they saw how he loved the kid

And how a great parent he was, I chuckled when I remembered Kiba loosing a bet to Chouji, about Shikamaru not being a good father, but he showed them, I have to admit it to myself I admire what he was doing, but I would never tell him that

"Coming troublesome women" I saw he already made it to the hotel I rolled my eyes and smiled "Yeah, yeah, troublesome men" he smirked. We stopped at my hotel door, I faced him, I could see in his eyes he wanted to say something and I could see the faintest of blush "Well, I should go, thanks again for what you did" I nodded, he was about to walk off "Hey Shikamaru" he looked back

I did something, I thought I would never do, I kissed him on the cheek and whispered a "Nigh Shika" I saw his eyes widen and the blush on his became more noticeable, everything was perfect until...

"NARA STOP HOGGING MY SISTER!" I sighed, I looked at the still shock Shikamaru "Now you should go" his blinked "Y-yeah" I giggled a bit at his facial expression and turn to face my brother, who dare interrupt the mood

"Kanky, come here will you" Kankuro gulped at his sister's smile. After that the whole leaf thought they we're under attack when they head the scream piercing through the village

**Author's Note**

**Thank you for the support, I'm very sorry for the mistakes, and I hope all of you keep supporting me :)**

**~lightning38dragon**


End file.
